El color de la sangre
by AJ Dark
Summary: Un duelo, hechizos y pociones en mal estado llevan a Hermione y a Draco a una situación tan desagradable como inusual, en la que todos en Hogwarts se verán inmersos cuando las consecuencias converjan en un cúmulo de circunstancias insólitas e inesperadas.
1. Impacto

Hola una vez más.

Sé que he dicho que tengo demasiadas cosas entre manos para escribir aquí y es cierto, debería estar empezando el siguiente libro pero necesitaba hacer un pequeño kit kat y así nació este mini fic.

Quería ser algo escrito en tono de humor, similar a "Un sábado cualquiera" pero finalmente no sé por qué, como siempre, siguió su propio camino y ha terminado siendo simplemente un relato más como otros muchos, con pinceladas de humor y de situaciones poco habituales, al menos de momento, conociéndome puede cambiar todo en un parpadeo y lo mismo encuentro el humor que buscaba en algún momento!

Lo comparto porque estoy segura de que habrá alguien con ganas de leer algo más sobre esta extraña e inusual pareja.

Una vez más gracias a todos los que leéis estas divagaciones.

Besos y abrazos

AJ

**Disclamer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia creada con el mundo de JK Rowlings y la WB.

**CAPITULO 1**

**Impacto**

―¿Dónde te dejaste a la comadreja, sangre sucia? ―Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras a la vez que estiraba la pierna para poner a Granger la zancadilla ―¿Ocupado con Lav-Lav?

Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson se rieron mientras Hermione, que iba cargada con los libros y la bolsa con las plumas y los tinteros, tropezó en cuanto pasó a su lado y calló al suelo estrepitosamente tirando con ella todo lo que llevaba encima.

Se mordió el labio evitando hacer una mueca, porque se había raspado las manos y las rodillas y dolía bastante, pero no iba a darles el gusto a aquellos babuinos estúpidos.

Se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir y sonrió de lado. Después de todo lo que había pasado el año anterior, después de Umbridge, del Ministerio, de Sirius… Hermione ya no dejaba que las situaciones como aquella la hicieran llorar.

―E_vanesco_ ―hizo desaparecer los cristales rotos y volvió a sacudir la varita ―_Fregotego_ ―las manchas de tinta desaparecieron del suelo e ignoró las palabras de Malfoy que la estaban comparando con un elfo doméstico en aquel momento ―_Accio_ ―Murmuró atrayendo uno por uno los libros ―_Locomotor _―comenzó a caminar, aquella vez con los libros deslizándose a su lado ―Ah, por cierto, Malfoy ―Sonrió levantando levemente las cejas cuando escuchó que se quedaba callado ―Cinco punto menos para Slytherin… Sigo siendo prefecta y no se ataca a un prefecto, tal vez lo habías olvidado.

La serpiente rastrera compuso una mueca de desprecio, dijo algo en voz baja y sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle rieron con él. Hermione los ignoró y siguió su camino, esperando que la dejaran en paz. Llevaban solo unos meses de curso y no tenía ganas de que, dado lo cerca que estaba de la entrada a las mazmorras, Snape la encontrara allí y terminara restándole puntos a su casa o peor aún, castigándola. ¡Era prefecta! Sería una vergüenza terminar castigada en su caso.

Se relajó conforme conseguía poner distancia con los Slytherin e incluso se permitió sonreír al recordar la obsesión que parecía tener Harry con Malfoy y su presunta iniciación como mortífago.

Ella pensaba que era una absoluta locura ¿Cómo iba a querer Voldemort a semejante idiota en su ejército de secuaces? Ni siquiera era bueno de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, si acaso sobresalía un poco en pociones pero, Hermione lo tenía claro, eso siempre había sido porque Snape era el jefe de su casa.

Aquel año estaba siendo complicado con el cambio en el profesorado.

Era terrible que Harry, que hasta entonces había sido el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tuviera dificultades en esa materia en particular y que tras la marcha de Snape se hubiera convertido en todo un alquimista de la noche a la mañana en pociones.

Estaba preocupada por todo aquello, obviamente no solo porque aquel libro no le daba buena espina, tampoco le resultaba divertido que Harry se hubiera convertido en el mejor de la clase de Sloughorn sobrepasándola incluso a ella.

Entró en el aula de Snape y se sentó al lado de Harry.

―¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué antes de venir aquí.

―¿No usaste el mapa, no? Porque me habrías encontrado en la biblioteca.

Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras colocaba sus libros.

―No, estaba saliendo de Adivinación, no lo llevaba encima.

Hermione sonrió arrepentida por la brusquedad con la que había hablado a Harry.

―Lo sé, lo siento, es que he tenido un… Encuentro con la pandilla de Malfoy.

Harry se tensó visiblemente.

―¿Malfoy? ¿Te hizo algo? Debería darle una paliza a ese mortífago.

La chica puso la mano sobre la de su amigo y apretó para llamar su atención.

―Déjalo Harry.

―Te digo que es uno de ellos Hermione ―Masculló él entre dientes com cuidado de que nadie más les oyera.

―Si eso es así, lo descubriremos antes o después.

La mirada de Harry se ensombreció.

―Espero que sea antes y no tengamos que lamentarlo.

Cuando el último alumno entró en la clase, Severus Snape salió de su despacho y cerró las ventanas con un golpe de varita.

―Malfoy, Granger ―Dijo con brusquedad ―Venid aquí.

Por un momento Hermione se temió cualquier cosa y dio gracias por no haber hechizado al hurón botador minutos atrás. Solo esperaba que no fueran a castigarla en mitad de toda la clase, sobre todo porque compartían la asignatura con Slytherin y no quería ni pensar en que Harry se levantara para defenderla y acabara castigado también.

―Os batiréis en duelo ―Dijo Snape con su habitual rostro amargado ―Hechizos defensivos y aturdidores ―Especificó ―Nada… Demasiado… Duro ―Dijo con una mueca de fastidio como si deseara dar a Malfoy el permiso para lanzar un buen hechizo a Hermione.

Ella se puso frente al rubio y entrecerró los ojos. Snape había sido muy listo al no sacar a Harry, porque habría desarmado a Malfoy antes de que el rubio pudiera sacar la varita. Enfrentar a alguien que se había batido con el mismísimo Voldemort contra el cobarde de Malfoy no habría sido inteligente.

Pero lo que ignoraba Snape es que Hermione también tenía experiencia en duelos reales, por no hablar de las prácticas del ED, además no iba a dejarse vencer por aquel idiota.

―Uno… Dos…

Esta vez no, pensó la chica, no vas a hacer trampas. Y ambos hablaron a la vez

_―Impedimenta _―Dijo la ella

_―¡Everte Statum!_ ―Masculló el Slytherin a su vez.

_―¡Expeliarmus! _

Grager fue rápida, pero él también al responder.

_―¡Protego!_

―_¡Desmaius!_ ―Gritó Hermione

―_¡Incarcerous!_ ―Exclamó al mismo tiempo Malfoy alzando su varita.

Ambos hechizos impactaron uno contra otro y el resto de la clase los observó con distintas expresiones de maravilla, eran muy buenos, los dos.

Incluso Snape parecía incapaz de hacer ningún comentario sarcástico cuando de pronto…

―¿Qué haces Longbottom? ―Gruño haciendo que el aludido tirara sin querer lo que llevaba en la mano.

El resto se los alumnos, duelistas incluidos, se distrajeron de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la clase cuando el de ruido de cristales rotos y de una explosión los dejó segundos. De pronto un humo espeso y de olor dulzón llenó la sala dejándolos perdidos en una neblina espesa que les impedía ver más allá de sus narices.

Snape abrió las ventanas con un golpe de varita y se acercó a Neville con su capa ondeando tras él.

―Diez… Puntos… Menos… Para Gryffindor, señor Longbottom ―Siseó arrastrando las palabras ―Y está castigado los próximos dos días después de clase ―Añadió con una mueca de desagrado.

Se giró a mirar a los demás hasta que escuchó la exclamación ahogada de Pansy Parkinson.

―¡Draco! ―Se escuchó el arrastre de una silla y unos pasos acelerados que corrían hacia el centro del aula ―¡Profesor! ―Dijo la chica con voz estrangulada ―¡Profesor rápido!

Ante aquel tono de voz, todos prestaron atención a lo que ocurría ante ellos.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, que minutos antes habían estado disputando un improvisado y controlado duelo, estaban ahora tumbados en el suelo, inmóviles y pálidos.

―¡Hermione!

Harry corrió también hacia ella, incluso Ron, quien aún seguía molesto por el comportamiento de su amiga se acercó apresuradamente hasta allí, dejando a Lavender con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

Snape les miró con una mueca de desagrado y se giró para apuntar al Slytherin.

―_Enervate_

Con desgana, como si fuera lo último que quisiera hacer en la vida, hizo lo mismo con Hermione.

Ambos se removieron inquietos y abrieron los ojos intentando incorporarse.

―¡Hermione! ―Harry la agarró por los brazos ayudándola a levantarse ―Tranquila, ya estás bien ―dijo suavemente.

―¡Draco! ―Pansy intentaba también ayudar a Malfoy que se soltó con brusquedad mientras se ponía en pie sin ayuda.

"Maldita sea que pesada, por Merlín"

Hermione parpadeó y miró al rubio con los ojos muy abiertos. Después contempló a Parkinson que seguía pegada a él y frunció el ceño.

―¿Estás bien, Hermione? ―Preguntó Ron en voz baja.

―Claro que sí ―respondió ella ¿Por qué no te vas con Lav-Lav para seguir babeando con ella el resto de la clase, Ronald Weasley?

Draco sonrió a su pesar y miró a la sangre sucia y al pobretón, esperando.

Al ver que el pelirrojo sonreía y se marchaba, alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

Potter y Granger se dieron la vuelta también para ir a sus mesas y sin saber muy bien por qué, los ojos de Draco se dirigieron a la falda levemente levantada de la chica, que dejaban ver un poco más de lo normal de sus muslos.

Vaya, la sangre sucia no tiene mal culo

Una exclamación ahogada se escuchó en mitad de la clase y la castaña se giró con rapidez mirándole indignada mientras sus ojos parecían querer atravesarle.

―¿Qué has dicho?

Malfoy alzó una ceja con arrogancia y la miró con una mueca que simulaba a una sonrisa torcida.

―¿Habas conmigo, Granger? ―Dijo arrastrando las palabras con lentitud ―¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dirigirte a mí, asquerosa sangre sucia? ―Susurró en voz baja cuando pasó por su lado.

―Maldito hurón…

―Harry ¡No! ―Hermione agarró el antebrazo de su amigo con apretaba los dientes y se giró para apoyar la mano en su pecho y buscar sus ojos ―Déjalo Harry, no vale la pena.

Él asintió y regresó a su sitio. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le dijo algo en voz baja mientras todos volvían a prestar atención al profesor Snape.

Sabelotodo insufrible, no eres más que un error genético que habría que erradicar del mundo

―¿Acaso tengo que aguantar insultos así en mitad de una clase? ―Estalló ella poniéndose en pie

―¿Cómo dice, señorita Granger? ―Snape mantenía el rostro inescrutable y la miraba con sus pequeños ojos oscuros entrecerrados ―¿Le parece un insulto el hechizo de desarme que estoy explicando?

―¿Acaso no lo ha oído? ―Respondió furibunda ―No creo que sea algo que haya que consentirse en una escuela.

―Bien, ilústrenos. Según usted ¿Qué deberíamos haber oído, señorita Granger?

―Él me insultó.

Señalaba a Malfoy con un dedo acusador mientras el resto de la clase la miraba con estupefacción.

Ron buscó la mirada de Harry y levantó las cejas en muda pregunta, el moreno se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

―¿Alguien ha oído un insulto del señor Malfoy? ―Preguntó a la clase

Todos negaron con la cabeza o respondieron en voz baja, algunos rieron y otros parecían apesadumbrados por lo que sabían que iría a continuación.

―Siéntese, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir mi clase con absurdas acusaciones inventadas. Ahora, como iba diciendo…

Me puedes oír, pensó Malfoy completamente atónito.

Ella, que le estaba mirando, se dio cuenta, con horror, de que Malfoy no había movido los labios en ningún momento.

¡Merlín!, exclamó para sí misma.

Merlín no, Draco.

―¡Maldita sea sal de cabeza! ―exclamó Hermione en voz alta.

―¿Si, Granger? ―Snape casi sonreía de anticipación ―¿Ansiosa por perder más puntos?

Draco se rió interiormente y Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, odiando la sonrisa de satisfacción que el Slytherin tenía en la cara.

Vale Hermione se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con dulzura todos tus secretos serán míos

―Profesor ―Malfoy se levantó en el momento en que escuchó aquellas palabras ―¿Podría…Podríamos hablar un momento en privado con usted?

Snape frunció el ceño, pero al darse cuenta del nerviosismo del chico asintió con sequedad. Estaba a punto de mandar leer al resto de la clase cuando la campana sonó y todos salieron casi a la carrera al ver que no mandaba deberes para el fin de semana.

―¿Hermione? ―Harry la miraba con sus cosas en la mano.

―No me esperes, guárdame un sitio en el Gran Comedor ¿Vale?

Aunque no parecía del todo conforme, Harry se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él.

―¿Y bien? ―Preguntó Snape.

―Algo ocurrió cuando los hechizos nos golpearon ―Comenzó la chica.

El profesor sonrió de forma ladina.

―Se llama pérdida del conocimiento señorita Granger, me sorprende que precisamente usted no sepa nombrarlo.

Hermione enrojeció y Draco sonrió abiertamente.

―No, profesor ―Se tragó el fastidio y probó de nuevo ―Algo hizo que nuestras varitas… Conectaran y una explosión…

―¿Priori incantatem? ―Preguntó Snape con incredulidad ―Eso es imposible, solamente sucede cuando…

―Ya lo sé ―Exclamó ella. Estaba tan aturullada que ni siquiera pensó en que estaba interrumpiendo a un profesor ―Ya sé que nuestras varitas no tienen nada que ver, pero algo ocurrió que las hizo vincularse.

―¿Visteis algo? ―Preguntó a Malfoy ignorando a la chica.

―No no ―Draco negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua ―No sé qué fue, sentí como un temblor…

―Mi cuerpo vibró ―Aportó ella ―Hubo un destello de luz blanca y después…

―Todo se volvió negro ―Terminó él ―Y ahora ―Draco miró al jefe de su casa, intentando que entendiera la profundidad de sus palabras ―Está dentro de mi cabeza.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Puedo oír lo que piensa y ella puede oírme a mí.


	2. Consecuencias

Hola otra vez.

Había pensado en espaciar un poco los capítulos pero son cortos y... bueno ¿Por qué hacer esperar si puedo subirlo, no creéis?

Anna Pautt: Gracias, me alegra que te guste el inicio de este pequeño fic, espero que siga siendo así el resto de la historia.

Sam: Es una visita corta pero visita al fin y al cabo, es imposible olvidar los buenos ratos que he pasado aquí. Como te dije en el fb definitivamente puedes y gracias ;)

Emma Felton: CAH es un tema pendiente que acabaré sin duda, pero antes necesito acabar una serie de proyectos, no se merece el fic una mal final o un final mediocre solo por falta de tiempo, sé que es una faena que siga a medias pero cuando lo acabe quiero que sea digno de leerse. :))

Manu Rocha: Gracias! ^^ me alegra verte por aquí! Aquí continúa, este es un mini fic de modo que si puedo prometer que tendrá final y que no me haré de rogar con la historia.

Besos y gracias por leer y por agregar la historia a vuestros favoritos.

Besos y abrazos.

AJ

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**Consecuencias**

―¿Insinúas que podéis usar la Legeremancia? Está prohibido en un alumno de sexto curso utilizar un hechizo semejante ―Dijo mirándoles con rencor.

―No usamos nada, profesor ―Murmuró Hermione ―Nada de varitas, nada de hechizos… solamente sucede.

Cuando Draco sintió la mirada de Snape sobre él, asintió con celeridad.

Él miró a sus dos alumnos con rostro inescrutable y después se giró haciendo que su túnica ondulara tras él.

―Maldito Longbottom ―masculló recogiendo los papeles de su mesa y con un pequeño frasco recogió los restos de la poción que había destrozado Neville, escribió en un pergamino y les hizo una seña ―Venid conmigo.

Salió a grandes zancadas del aula y paró a un alumno de Ravenclaw que pasaba por allí.

―Lleva esto a la profesora MacGonagall. Rápido –Añadió al ver que el chico parecía quedarse petrificado al verse observado por Snape ―Seguidme ―Dijo de nuevo cuando el muchacho desapareció de la vista.

El profesor no volvió a mirar atrás hasta que la escalera de caracol, que ascendía hasta el despacho de Albus Dumbledore les dejó frente a la puerta.

―Ya sabes que hacer ―Le dijo a Malfoy en un susurro que solo él pudo oír.

_Oh sí, claro que sabía lo que era la Oclumancia y su querida tía se había asegurado de que fuera bueno en ella, pero ¿Qué parte de que ella estaba en su cabeza no había entendido ese idiota?_

_Sí, mira sin que sirva de precedente, coincido contigo en eso, Malfoy, es un idiota._

_Sal de mi cabeza, Granger._

_Tú estás en la mía, hurón _

Ambos se miraron con odio contenido y la puerta se abrió.

_Me pregunto para que necesitas tú saber Oclumancia_

_Por nada que te importe a ti, sangre sucia entrometida ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los impuros que meten las narices en asuntos ajenos?_

―Si me vuelves a insultar te meteré la varita...

―¡Señorita Granger! ―Dijo Snape mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

―Tranquilo, Severus ―Dumbledore les observaba por encima de sus gafas de media luna ―¿Qué ha ocurrido?

―Si no me equivoco ―Respondió Snape sin apartar la vista del director ―El señor Longbottom derramó, si no me equivoco, poción agudizadora de ingenio sobre ellos ―Hizo un sonido desagradable antes de continuar ―Y, o mucho a mejorado durante este curso, o la poción podría ser cualquier variante de la misma.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas mirando al profesor.

―¿Estás seguro, Severus?

Por toda respuesta él le mostró los restos que había rescatado de la poción y se los dio.

―No es suficiente para comprobar…

―No, no lo es ―Le contempló de tal forma que a Hermione le dio la sensación de que él también podía leer el pensamiento al director. Absurdo.

_Claro que es absurdo, _masculló Malfoy mirándola de reojo.

_¿Puedes darme un poco de intimidad?_

_Obviamente, no_

Su tono de voz fue, incluso mentalmente, tan parecido al de Snape que la muchacha se estremeció.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la profesora MacGonagall apareció llevando consigo a un aturullado Neville.

―Pasa, pasa, Minerva ―Dijo Dumbeldore levantándose e invitándolos a entrar con un gesto ―Veo que ya está aquí el señor Longbottom ―Miró a Snape con media sonrisa.

―Creí oportuno que estuviera presente, señor director…

―Sí, sí, por supuesto ha sido un acierto por tu parte ―Se volvió a sentar y agarró su varita para hacer aparecer con ella unas sillas de chinz mullidas y de color rojo y dorado.

Draco no pudo evitar una mueca de irritación al verlas pero tomó asiento junto a Granger de mala gana.

―¿Era poción agudizadora de ingenio lo que… tiraste sobre tus compañeros hace un rato, Longbottom? ―Preguntó Severus Snape con un tono de voz desagradable.

Hermione se mordió el labio y Neville enrojeció.

―No… No la ti-tiré, profesor ―Le dijo a Dumbledore intentando no mirar a Snape ―Se me resbaló cuando…

―Eso no es importante, Longbottom ―Interrumpió de nuevo Snape ―Lo que importa es saber si esa poción fue corregida por Sloughorn.

Neville le miró entonces, parpadeando con confusión.

―Ehh no, no. Era parte de los de-deberes que teníamos que entregar hoy.

Snape gruñó y Dumbledore negó levemente con la cabeza.

―No creo que sea el mejor modo, Severus ―Murmuró fijando la vista en la cara arrebolada del muchacho ―Recuerdas cómo hiciste la poción. Es una muy sencilla si mal no recuerdo.

―S…sí, profesor ―Dijo carraspeando ―Ahmmm ―Se sentía como si le hubieran lanzado a un examen sorpresa sin preparar ―Yo…esto…

Miró a Hermione quien se apretaba los dedos para no ayudarle y lanzarse a una disertación acerca de cómo elaborar una poción agudizadora de ingenio, así como las propiedades de cada uno de los ingredientes y los distintos usos en pociones que tenían.

―Escarabajos molidos, bilis de armadillo y raíz de jengibre ―Dijo del tirón mirando alternativamente al director y al ex profesor de pociones.

Snape gruñó por lo bajo.

―Escarabajos machacados, no molidos, Longbottom. Si fueras mi alumno te estaría quitando puntos ahora mismo por no saber algo tan simple que hasta los de primer curso sabrían responder. Continúa.

Él tragó saliva y exhaló.

―Hay que… que remover en contra de las agujas del reloj… no, ¿En sentido de las agujas del reloj? Ahmm e ir echando el jugo del jengibre mientras hierve.

―En el sentido de las agujas del reloj ―Puntualizó Snape ―Por mí ya puede irse ―Dijo mirando a Dumbledore.

Éste hizo un gesto de asentimiento a MacGonagall, quien se llevó de allí Neville, quien no salió sin antes dedicarle una mirada de empatía a Hermione que le miraba con tristeza.

―Será mejor que vayas a buscar respuestas, Severus.

Él asintió y siguió los pasos de los otros dos, mandando un claro mensaje a Draco con la mirada antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

―Me temo ―Dijo Dumbledore mirando a ambos muchachos con una expresión que era mitad regocijo mitad cautela ―Que en este momento tengo cosas demasiado importantes entre manos para prestar atención a este asunto. No obstante ―Añadió al ver el gesto horrorizado de Hermione ―Os recomiendo cautela ―Murmuró bajando la voz ―Tiempos oscuros se ciernen sobre nosotros ―Sus ojos se fijaron especialmente en Draco que se estremeció visiblemente ―Como el sombrero seleccionador, en su gran sabiduría advirtió, la unión es quizás, el único modo de proteger la vida que todos conocemos. Rara vez ―Entrelazó los dedos y se apoyó en el respaldo alto de su silla ―las cosas en nuestro mundo ―Continuó con una efímera sonrisa ―son casualidades. Pensad en ello, los dos ―Alzó las cejas de pronto alcanzándoles un bol lleno de caramelos ―¿Un caramelo de limón?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y le contemplaron rebuscar entre los dulces.

_Este viejo chocho ¿No nos piensa ayudar?_

_¡No le llames así!_

_Mierda, _Malfoy la miró, ofendido, _creo que tiene que haber alguna forma de que no entres en mi mente cada vez que te da la gana, Granger._

Ella resopló

_Como si me gustara estar ahí, hurón._

―Profesor ―Se atrevió a decir ella cuando Dumbledore la miró al escuchar su resoplido ―Nos preguntábamos si no habría una forma de…

―¿Se preguntan? ―Entrecerró los ojos tras las gafas y la miró con curiosidad ―¿Están hablando?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco ¿Es que no había prestado atención aquel viejo en la última media hora? ¿Por qué si no estaban allí?

―Por supuesto ―Dijo con una mueca de fastidio ―Por eso hemos venido… profesor.

―Cierto, cierto… fascinante

Hermione retorcía los dedos en su regazo.

―Disculpe pero… ¿Qué es fascinante, profesor?

Dumbledore extendió las manos y les contempló, risueño.

―Esto por supuesto, que precisamente ustedes dos… tengo que pensar en ello… justamente ahora, curioso… muy curioso.

_¿De verdad crees que nos va a ayudar, Granger?_

Ella no quería traicionar la lealtad que sentía por Dumbledore, pero por más que intentó retener sus pensamientos, estos fueron hacia Malfoy con facilidad.

_Empiezo a creer que no…_

_Bueno, me alegra ver que empiezas a escuchar al ser superior._

Dumbledore contemplaba con fascinación la cara de superioridad del joven Malfoy y las sonrojadas mejillas de la señorita Granger que parecía muy enfadada y se envaraba cada vez que, Albus estaba convencido, el Slytherin decía algo que la contrariaba.

_¿Hablas de ti? No me hagas reír, Malfoy._

_¿Me ves riendo, Granger?_

_Cuando duermas voy a entrar en tu mente y apoderarme de cada uno de los secretos que guardas Draco Malfoy._

El rubio se quedó más pálido de lo normal y su mente se puso en blanco para Hermione.

―Profesor ―Su voz sonaba algo ronca y no tenía el habitual aire de superioridad que solía destilar al hablar ―Profesor Dumbledore.

―¿Sí?

―Me preguntaba si este… infortunado incidente ―Masculló tratando de sonar diplomático sin conseguirlo ―Podría solucionarte en las próximas horas. Es poco… cómodo tener a Granger golpeando mi cabeza con su cháchara taladrante.

―¿Crees que para mí es agradable, Malfoy?

Dumbledore suspiró ¿Alguno de ellos había escuchado sus palabras? Ciertamente precisamente por eso le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Harry, él al menos escuchaba y meditaba cada frase que él le regalaba, como si fuera un raro misterio que desentrañar. El muchacho pensaba y ponía las neuronas a trabajar… algo que habría esperado también de la señorita Granger. Por desgracia, la inteligente Griffindor parecía demasiado ocupada intentando contener las ganas de sacarle los ojos al joven Malfoy.

Que curioso podía ser el destino… tal vez, en otro momento, bajo otras circunstancias, podría haber disfrutado realmente de aquella situación. Se miró la mano, cuyos dedos seguían ennegrecidos y suspiró de nuevo, una verdadera lástima que las cosas tuvieran que pasar de ese modo.

―El profesor Snape está encargándose de ello, mientras tanto… sí, creo que lo mejor será que vayan a… disculpad ―Tomó un trozo de pergamino, mojó su pluma en un tintero de tinta escarlata y garabateó algo antes de enrollarlo ―Fawkes ―El fénix se elevó de la percha y, cogiendo el pergamino desapareció con un estallido.

Ambos chicos se miraron con idénticas muecas de interrogación.

―No me parece prudente que vuelvan a sus casas con sus compañeros ―Draco habría jurado en aquel momento que los ojos azules y sabios de aquel viejo loco se clavaban en él con una escalofriante seriedad ―Será más… seguro.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

―¿Más seguro, profesor? ―Preguntó casi atragantándose. ¿Cómo podía decir que era más seguro meterla a saber dónde con aquel imbécil que dejarla volver con Harry y Ron? ¡Merlín! Necesitaba hablar con sus amigos de una vez y contarles lo que estaba pasando. Incluso tal vez aquella era la ocasión perfecta para…

_¿Perfecta para qué, Granger?_

La voz de Malfoy impidió, por suerte, que siguiera con aquellos pensamientos peligrosos.

_¿Qué te importa? Sal de mi cabeza. Arrrg como me gustaría saber Oclumancia en este instante._

_Pss, de poco te iba a servir, _él parecía bastante frustrado, _soy un experto con la Oclumancia y tú estás aquí, metiendo las narices en mi cabeza, de modo que siento decirte que no vale para nada esa habilidad._

_¿Experto con la Oclumancia? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír._

Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa, aunque por suerte evitó parecer demasiado pirada riendo en voz alta.

―Celebro saber que está conforme, señorita Granger ―Dijo el director al verla sonreír ―Oh, estupendo ―Fawkes había regresado y Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola para invitarlos a salir. ―Esperad abajo a la profesora MacGonagall ―Dijo con ojos chispeantes ―Ella os llevará ―Empezó a cerrar cuando ellos comenzaron el descenso en la escalera de caracol ―Ah y, por cierto, recordar mis palabras y no salgáis hasta que el profesor Snape vaya a buscaros.

Hermione miró a Malfoy cuando Dumbledore desapareció y se golpeó la frente con la mano.

―Esto es sencillamente genial.

Draco hizo un gesto de asco tan parecido al de su madre que Hermione alzó una ceja y se contuvo de decirle algo al respecto solo porque llegaron de nuevo al pasillo y la profesora de Transformaciones se giró para mirarles con el rostro tan severo como de costumbre.

―Síganme

Y los dos lo hicieron sin rechistar, ambos rogando porque Snape apareciera en cualquier momento con una poción que revirtiera aquellos efectos cuanto antes.


	3. Primera hora

Bueno, por hoy es el último ya os aviso, porque me voy a ir a dormir y no me da tiempo a escribir más!

Quiero puntualizar algo antes de seguir, no estoy corrigiendo el texto de modo que aquí lo tenéis "en bruto" si encontráis errores y/o erratas espero que me perdonéis pero ahora mismo no tengo apenas tiempo, es más ni siquiera debería estar escribiendo esto xD pero esto de estar leyendo los libros al niño me empuja a volver a los orígenes aunque sea en una rápida escapada!

Bueno Manu gracias! Como siempre, esto es para tu impaciencia ;)

Iris, Dumbledore no les ayuda o me quedo sin historia jajaja la verdad no sé ni yo por dónde va esto, habrá que seguir ¿No?

Duhkah yo también he pensado en Neville ;)

Gracias una vez más y besos

AJ

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**PRIMERA HORA**

Siguieron a MacGonagall hasta un pasillo del tercer piso y, al llegar a un cuadro en el que podía verse a un mago orondo que bebía de una enorme copa de vino, la profesora se paró y murmuró.

―_Animus in consulado liber_

El retrato se apartó y ella entró seguida de los dos alumnos.

―Ni siquiera lo intentéis vosotros ―Murmuró por encima del hombro sin girarse a mirarlos ―Solo permite la entrada a los docentes.

Comenzaron a subir una escalera de caracol, ascendiendo a lo que era, sin duda alguna, una torre. Hermione se preguntó si saldría en el mapa del merodeador porque, de ser así, Harry y Ron iban a intentar entrar allí fuera como fuese en cuanto la vieran aparecer en el mapa.

―¿Dónde vamos profesora?

Hermione estaba jadeante y empezaba a estar cansada de subir las escaleras, Draco, por su parte en lo único que podía pensar era en que todo el tiempo que pasara allí metido con Grager, era tiempo que desperdiciaría para llevar a cabo su misión. ¿Qué ocurriría si fracasaba? Tragó saliva y apretó los puños en los bolsillos de la túnica. No podía fallar, no podía porque si lo hacía sus padres pagarían las consecuencias. Al Señor Tenebroso no le temblaba la varita a la hora de quitarse de en medio a cualquiera que no le fuera de utilidad. Se mordió la lengua y cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando los sintió húmedos de pronto.

_¡Merlín, Malfoy! _

Sintió la inquietud de Granger a la vez que escuchó su voz en su cabeza.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Se le había olvidado el motivo por el que estaban allí y no había puesto ningún tipo de control a sus pensamientos ¿Qué había escuchado ella?

_¿Qué pasa, Granger?_

Espetó intentando parecer desganado.

_No lo intentes, _Hermione se estremeció, _puedo sentir tu agitación, puedo sentir tu miedo._

La chica se paró a mirarle y sus ojos se encontraron durante una fracción de segundo, asustados por la indefensión que les producía aquella situación.

―Pasen por favor.

No se habían dado cuenta de que MacGonagall había abierto una puerta de roble y les invitaba a entrar con un ademán de la mano.

―Esperarán aquí ―Se ajustó la túnica y les miró apretando los labios, obviamente nada de acuerdo con Dumbledore, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no decir lo que pensaba ―El profesor Snape ―Masculló con fastidio ―vendrá cuanto antes. Ya que no… no sabemos cuánto puede demorar ―bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo que Hermione llegó a oír ―Más le vale que no sea demasiado ―Encontrareis en esta sala todo lo que necesitéis para sentiros cómodos. Hay dos dormitorios ―Señaló dos puertas, una junto a la otra, que estaban detrás de un mullido sofá ―En caso de necesidad vuestras cosas se enviarán en seguida, pero no os acomodéis ―Se apresuró a añadir.

Miró a Hermione con pesar, casi como si deseara llevársela de allí, algo que ella habría agradecido de corazón, pero finalmente MacGonagall cerró la puerta que se iluminó brevemente con un suave resplandor y sus pasos se escucharon al otro lado, amortiguados por la madera de roble.

―¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que ocurre? ―Preguntó Malfoy con brusquedad.

―Ya lo debe saber ―Respondió ella abrazándose cuando un repentino escalofrío hizo que se estremeciera.

―Eres capaz de sentir mis emociones ―Masculló Draco, insistiendo ―Yo puedo sentir… las tuyas ―Añadió como si cada palabra le resultara una tortura ―Quizás estaría bien que lo supieran.

―Puede haber sido algún tipo de… empatía por la situación ―Respondió ella no demasiado convencida.

Malfoy la miró como si estuviera loca y ella soltó un suspiro cansado.

―Vale vale, está bien. No es posible que sea empatía porque no creo que sepas ni lo que es. Piensa Hermione, piensa ―Se acercó a la chimenea que estaba encendida y se calentó las manos en las llamas ―Si me hubieran dejado ir a la biblioteca seguramente encontraría algo que…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó apoyando el tobillo derecho en la rodilla izquierda mientras jugueteaba con la varita entre sus dedos.

―¿Crees que todas las respuestas están en los libros, Granger? ―Preguntó con desdén

―Por supuesto ―Dijo mirándole por encima del hombro ―Para eso están, todos los conocimientos que existen se aprenden en los libros.

―Por supuesto

El tono de su voz fue tan amargo al repetir sus palabras, que Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría. Por suerte recuperó a tiempo el sentido y se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.

―Supongo que tendremos que esperar.

Suspirando se sentó al otro extremo del sillón y encogió las piernas para acurrucarse en el rincón.

…

―¡Cuidado Ron, me estás pisando! ―Siseó Harry oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

―Es que no me dejas ver ―Se quejó el pelirrojo que trataba, infructuosamente, de mirar por encima del hombro de Harry para ojear el mapa del merodeador.

Aún no era hora de estar en las Salas Comunes pero habían visto la motita con el nombre de Minerva MacGonagall rondando cerca y no querían que los pillaran ahí, además no sabían cuando acabarían su búsqueda y quizás fuera bien entrada la noche.

―Para de una vez Ron ―Dijo con más seriedad Harry.

Y juntos avanzaron hacia la figura de la bruja tuerta.

―Dissendium ―Susurró sacando la varita y golpeando la joroba de la estatua ―Vamos pasa, hablaremos ahí dentro.

Cuando ambos hubieron entrado al pasaje que llevaba a Honeyducks, Harry dejó la capa en el rincón y extendió el mapa del merodeador en el suelo.

―Bien, mira aquí ―Ron se agachó junto a él y juntos estudiaron la pequeña motita en la que se leía el nombre de Hermione Granger ―Ahí está, al lado de Malfoy.

Ron estaba tan colorado que su rostro tenía el mismo color de su pelo.

―Pero ¿Qué hace con ese eh ahí, eh?

Harry chasqueó la lengua y le miró

―Ya te lo dije, Snape se quedó hablando con ellos después de lo que ocurrió en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

―Entonces ¿Crees que les haya podido castigar?

Su amigo parecía dubitativo mientras seguía contemplando el mapa con seriedad. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé pero no me gustó en absoluto verla ahí con ellos dos, sobre todo con Malfoy ―Dijo en tono lúgubre. Saber que Hermione estaba sola con un mortífago le helaba la sangre ―Por eso fui a por el mapa, cuando llegué estaban cerca del despacho de Dumbledore con MacGonagall… tal vez les mandaron a hablar con el director ―Murmuró más para él mismo que para Ron.

―Bueno ¿Y qué hacemos?

Ron se debatía entre las ganas de sacar de los pelos a Hermione de aquel lugar en el que estaba el hurón y en volver a ocupar sus obligaciones de prefecto en los pasillos antes de que alguien le pillara. Como aquello no fuera más que un castigo por lo que había ocurrido en el aula la reprimenda que les esperaba de Hermione iba a ser peor que las de su madre.

―¿De verdad quieres dejarla ahí sola con Malfoy, Ron? ―Preguntó Harry como si hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron aún más rojas y frunció el ceño de forma feroz.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―Exclamó sintiéndose profundamente ofendido.

―Bien entonces iremos a por ella en cuanto nos aseguremos de que nadie más está cerca. Mira aquí ―Dijo señalando el pergamino ―No hay ninguna puerta en este pasillo pero detrás del muro hay una escalera que asciende a esta torre.

―Debe de ser un cuadro ―Apuntó Ron.

―Sí, es probable que sea un cuadro, lo que nos lleva a un problema mayor.

―¿Cuál problema? ―Aparte de todos los que se les iban a venir encima, pensó Ron.

―La contraseña.

Ambos chicos se miraron y Ron sintió unas repentinas ganas de tomar el pasadizo e irse hasta Honeyducks a buscar provisiones de ranas de chocolate, de pronto le parecía una aventura mucho más apetecible que la acabar castigado el resto de las tardes del curso limpiando trofeos con Filch hasta quedarse sin huellas dactilares en los dedos.

Pero se trataba de Hermione y la motita que había a su lado en el mapa con el nombre de Draco Malfoy le hacía preocuparse lo bastante como para lanzarse una vez más con Harry en una locura como aquella.

―Vale. Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Harry seguía contemplando el mapa perdido en sus propìas cavilaciones, intentando pensar una forma de acceder a aquella torre.

Si era un cuadro y tenía una contraseña, de nada serviría quedarse a un lado con la capa de invisibilidad hasta que alguien la dijera porque, obviamente, no creía que nadie fuera a subir a no ser que el castigo, o lo que fuera, terminara.

A lo mejor era una estatua, tal vez tuviera alguna apertura similiar a la del pasadizo en el que estaban. Por más que trataba de hacer memoria no recordaba aquel pasillo por lo tanto era imposible decidir algo desde allí.

―Tenemos que salir ―Dijo finalmente echando un último vistazo al mapa para ubicar a Dumbledore, a Snape, a MacGonagall y al conserje y su fastidiosa gata ―Vamos a ver que es lo que tapa el camino a Hermione ―Cogió la capa de invisibilidad y señaló la salida con un dedo ―Tú primero.

―Está bien ―Ron se preparó para salir pero antes de hacerlo volvió a girar hacia su amigo con el ceño fruncido ―¿De veras crees que es un mortífago, Harry?

Él solamente asintió y Ron tragó saliva.

―Pero ¿Cómo es posible? ―Su gesto era de total incredulidad ―Es decir, Malfoy es un inútil ―Dijo como si aquello explicara todo.

―O tal vez no, Ron ―Respondió Harry pensando que, como bien sabía él mismo, a veces las situaciones adversas podían hacer de cualquiera un superviviente ―Malfoy está muy cambiado este año. Ya te expliqué lo que escuché en el Expresso de Hogwarts, además ¿No te has dado cuenta de que parece más distante? Algunas noches no está en el Gran Comedor con los demás y no creo que sea para quedarse estudiando en la biblioteca. Hermione me dijo que allí no le había visto apenas en todo el año.

―Malfoy es raro ―Masculló Ron ―Nada de lo que haga me puede sorprender porque ya me parece anormal solo que le hayan dado una plaza en el colegio para empezar.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

―Te digo que se trae algo entre manos, además parece menos apegado a Crabbe y Goyle que de costumbre, se le ve menos con ellos.

―Igual se han peleado

Harry resopló.

―¿Con Crabbe y Goyle? Vamos Ron, no creo que ellos sean capaz de pensar por sí mismo, mucho menos de discutir con Malfoy.

―Visto así…

Harry hizo una mueca y apretó los labios.

―Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

―Sí, tienes razón.

Ron salió antes que él y cuando estuvo fuera tomó la capa y el mapa y se apartó para dejar espacio a Harry.

―Oh… Ahmmm ¿Harry?

El moreno cayó al suelo y soltó un quejido.

―Maldita sea

―¿Harry?

Él arrebató desde el suelo el mapa a su amigo de la mano y lo empezó a desplegar.

―¡Harry!

―Ahora no, Ron ―Respondió él con molestia.

―¿Estais jugando al escondite, Ronald Weasley? ―La voz de Luna hizo que Harry se quedara petrificado momentáneamente


	4. Segunda hora

Bien aquí vuelvo con un capítulo más.

Manu Rocha: Demasiadas ideas se me ocurren a mí, lo que pasa es que al ponerme a escribir al final la historia no me pide opinión y va surgiendo con vida propia!

Alex Pani y resedrama: gracias! Espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado hasta el final ;)

Andhema: Sí, el fic del que hablas es muy entretenido y digertido, la historia me gustó mucho por como desarrolló el fic la autora, pero esto no pretende ser igual y será mucho más corto. No sabría decirte cuantos capítulos pero no creo que llegue a los diez. Espero que sigas disfrutando la lectura :)

Emma: aprovecho este kit kat para hacerlo rápido porque no quiero dejarlo sin acabar ^^

Iris: Luna me encanta y las situaciones absurdas también ya sabeis ;)

Besos y abrazos

AJ

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**SEGUNDA HORA**

_Tengo que salir de aquí._

La voz de Malfoy en su cabeza hizo que despertara sobresaltada.

No estaba profundamente dormida, pero el aburrimiento, el calor del fuego y el cansancio del día hizo que se amodorrara lo bastante como para entrar en un sopor agradable.

No abrió los ojos, se limitó a esperar por si pillaba algún otro retazo de los pensamientos del rubio.

―Es inútil, Granger, sé que estás despierta.

Fastidiada, ella se reacomodó en el sillón y le miró de soslayo. Seguía en la misma posición y tenía la mirada perdida en las llamas que trepaban sinuosas por el hueco de la chimenea.

―Esto es desesperante.

Claro que lo era. Hermione estaba completamente de acuerdo en ello.

Tener que estar pendiente de lo que pensaba o no pensaba, sin saber que era lo que él iba a escuchar o no…

Abrió los ojos, asustada.

Lo último que necesitaba saber aquel idiota era acerca de sus sentimientos por Ronald, no quería ni pensar en lo que podría hacer con aquella arma en su contra.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa.

―¿La comadreja? ―La miró alzando una ceja ―Supongo que siendo una sangre sucia no tienes mucho más donde fijarte ―Espetó ignorando la exclamación ofendida de ella ―Pensé que al menos le echarías el ojo a Potter ―Dijo con una mueca de desprecio ―Es un mestizo pero al menos es el que lleva el cerebro de los dos.

―Eres un idiota, Malfoy.

Él se encogió de hombros con elegancia y dejó de mirarla, volviendo a clavar la vista en las llamas.

―Weasley no tendrá siquiera una casa que ofrecerte ―Dijo apoyando el brazo en el respaldo y acomodándose un poco más. Ya que estar allí era un suplicio al menos haría que fuera algo más entretenido ―¿Al final tomasteis en cuenta mi consejo y os instalareis en la casa de los gritos? ―Chasqueó la lengua ―Oh ¿Qué digo? Eres una impura y los que son como tú acabarán…

Se calló de golpe y la sonrisa de suficiencia desapareció de su rostro cuando una quemazón recorrió su brazo haciendo que rechinara los dientes.

Maldita fuera como dolía.

Tembló y trató de mantener el control sobre sus pensamientos, trató de evitar los espasmos de su cuerpo pero era imposible porque Él debía de estar muy enfadado. Sentía el brazo agarrotado y una ligera ondulación en su piel, como su la marca se deslizara sobre sus músculos, desgarrándolos.

Granger le miraba fijamente, como si supiera lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero era imposible, no podía saberlo.

Se aferró más a su autocontrol, obligándose a no pensar, a no sentir.

_No pienses, Draco, no pienses. No pienses Draco, no pienses._

Repitió aquello una y otra vez, como un mantra mientras respiraba despacio, inhalando lentamente para exhalar después.

Hermione le contemplaba asustada. ¿En qué no quería pensar? ¿Qué era tan importante ocultar? ¿Tenía Harry razón?

¡Por Merlín! Si era así, Dumbledore la había encerrado a ella, una hija de muggles, con un mortífago.

Malfoy apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera sufriendo el dolor de una maldición_ cruciatus_ delante de sus ojos.

―No sabes lo que dices ―Dijo él, por cuyo rostro resbalaba una gota de sudor pese a que allí dentro no hacía demasiado calor ―La maldición _cruciatus_ es mil veces peor, Granger.

Ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso él había sentido alguna vez una maldición así?

―Sí ―Dijo sin más.

Una nueva oleada de dolor comenzó en su muñeca y se extendió hasta su hombro y el costado haciéndole gemir. Sin poder aguantar por más tiempo se agarró el antebrazo y siseó una maldición.

―Harry tenía razón ―susurró Hermione en voz alta levantándose de un salto del sillón.

Draco ni siquiera parecía escucharla, se agarraba el brazo con una mueca de profundo dolor en el rostro, ella le miró sin poder evitar sentir compasión entremezclada con la rabia y el más puro odio.

―Eres un maldito mortífago.

Antes de pensarlo de nuevo se lanzó hacia la puerta pero Malfoy la agarró antes de que superara la barrera del sillón y tiró de ella con brusquedad obligándola a caer sobre él.

En un movimiento rápido se puso sobre la chica y agarró sus manos por encima de su cabeza, apretando hasta que ella tiró la varita y quedó mágicamente vulnerable.

Mágicamente nada más, porque sus piernas pateaban con dureza y, como una serpiente, se retorcía bajo él intentando morderle.

―¡Suéltame Malfoy!

Pese al dolor del brazo él no lo hizo, apretó con más fuerza sus muñecas y la miró como si pudiera fulminarla. No iba a soltarla así se quedara manco, si aquella imbecil hablaba él y toda su familia estarían muertos.

―Ni pensarlo, Granger.

―Vamos Malfoy ―Dijo ella jadeando por el esfuerzo de luchar contra el chico que, pese a lo delgado que era tenía más fuerza que ella ―¿No tienes miedo de contagiarte al tocarme?

Draco sonrió de lado sin poder evitarlo aunque rápidamente su sonrisa acabó convertida en una mueca de dolor.

―No ―Dijo con sequedad.

No solo no tenía miedo de contagiarse, si no que su cuerpo, su maldito y traicionero cuerpo, a pesar del dolor, parecía querer responder a las curvas femeninas que Granger parecía esconder bajo la ropa holgada que solía llevar.

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Draco se maldijo.

Una vez más ella había escuchado más de lo que debía y él había olvidado bloquear sus pensamientos.

…

―Juraría que la estatua de la bruja no está hueca.

Cuando Harry se levantó guardándose el mapa en el pantalón, después de borrar su contenido, se asomó a tiempo de ver a la Ravenclaw dando saltitos hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Apoyó la oreja en ella y la golpeó con el puño un par de veces.

―Lo que yo pensaba ―Dijo con una sonrisa mirándoles con los ojos fijos y muy abiertos ―Los torposoplos están aturullando mi cerebro últimamente. Tendré que escribir a mi padre para contárselo.

―Ahhhh ―Ron la miraba con la boca abierta sin disimulo, completamente perdido y sin saber que decir.

―Buena idea Luna ―Dijo Harry con seriedad asintiendo en dirección a la chica.

De pronto unos pasos se escucharon al final del corredor y ambos muchachos se giraron con brusquedad hacia el lugar del que provenían las pisadas.

―Seguramente será la profesora MacGonagall ―Dijo con su voz soñadora ―Venía justo detrás de mí hace un rato.

Harry y Ron se miraron y éste último tiró de la mano de la rubia y la atrajo hacia sí al mismo tiempo que Harry les cubría a ambos con la capa de invisibilidad.

―Vaya ―Oyeron que decía ella ―que cosa tan curiosa, Harry.

Ron, sin miramientos, tapó su boca con la mano y susurró en su oído.

―Misión del ED, Luna ―Ella se quedó absolutamente quieta al escuchar aquellas palabras, como un soldado poniéndose firme ante una orden del capitán.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando a que MacGonagall pasara por delante de ellos, pero no era la profesora de Transformaciones quien caminaba por el pasillo, sino Ginny Weasley que, por la cara que llevaba, parecía haber vuelto a pelear con Dean.

Harry escuchó el gruñido de Ron y no pudo hacer nada por evitar que su amigo se deshiciera de la capa y se lanzara a por su hermana en mitad del corredor.

―¿Qué te ha hecho ese estúpido, Ginny? ―Dijo Ron con la voz mucho más alta de lo que a Harry le hubiera parecido razonable ― ¿Por qué estás llorando?

La chica miró a todas partes con los ojos enrojecidos, parecía confusa y abochornada por la situación.

―Ron baja la voz ¿Quieres? ―Siseó molesta.

Mientras Ron se lanzaba a una perorata de sin sentidos en la que trataba de hacer ver a Ginny el por qué no debía salir con nadie durante los próximos diez años de su vida, Harry abrió el mapa del merodeador con rapidez, rezando porque MacGonagall no estuviera cerca, por que nadie más estuviera cerca de ellos en realidad.

¿Cómo se había ido a la mierda un plan tan simple?

Luna seguía completamente rígida, esperando alguna orden, supuso Harry que tiró de ella hacia atrás para pegarla a la pared.

―Creí que estábamos en una misión del ED ―Dijo con voz suave ―Si sigues gritando tanto Ron vas a alertar a todo el castillo.

―De hecho ―Dijo Harry con tono malhumorado Ernie MacMillan viene hacia aquí.

―Es un prefecto ―Murmuró Ginny mirando a los demás y dándose cuenta de que la hora de estar en la Sala Común estaba tan cerca que no llegarían a la torre de Gryffindor a tiempo.

―Ven aquí, Ginny ―Harry extendió la mano y un cosquilleo más que agradable se extendió por su brazo cuando ella la tocó con la suya. Tragó saliva al verla sonreir y la pegó a su cuerpo disimuladamente, aprovechando el momento para inhalar aquel aroma que le rondaba cada noche al cerrar los ojos y pensar en ella ―Tú eres prefecto también Ron ―Le dijo a su amigo ― mmmm pasea o algo.

Sin más tapó a las chicas y se cubrió él mismo pegándose cuanto pudieron a la pared. Los tres respiraban despacio y Harry cerró los ojos cuando un mechón de cabello de Ginny le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

―¿Estás bien? ―Susurró con los labios muy cerca de su oreja.

Él no pudo ver la sonrisa de la chica pero si sintió como asentía levemente.

Un minuto después, Ernie doblaba la esquina y se acercaba a Ron a grandes zancadas.

―¿Qué estás haciendo… Ah, hola Weasley. Perdón ―Dijo con su acostumbrada pedantería ―No sabía que eras tú ¿No tenías que estar en el primer piso? ―Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, interrogante.

Harry rezó porque Ron no se azorara y acabara con las orejas rojas en claro indicativo de que mentía. Así que no pudo más que sonreir complacido cuando escuchó a su amigo hablar sin titubeos.

―Juraría que tenía que estar aquí ―Dijo con seguridad.

―Qué extraño… Voy a bajar entonces ―Hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta de nuevo ―Quizás me equivoqué. Hasta luego Weasley.

―Adios Ernie

Cuando el prefecto se fue, Ron se giró hacia donde sabía que estaban ellos, aunque no vio más que un muro de piedra.

―Bien ―Dijo arrugando el entrecejo ―Vosotros seguid así y yo caminaré delante ―Arrugó la nariz y agarró la varita limpiándose una de las sudorosas manos en la túnica arrugada ―Que raro es esto de hablar con un muro.

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó la marcha esperando que le estuvieran siguiendo.

Bajo la capa, Harry miró el mapa nuevamente y maldijo cuando una nueva motita se acercó a ellos por el otro lado del pasillo.

¿Qué demonios ocurría aquella noche?

Estaba seguro de que aquel pasillo a esas horas nunca había tenido tanta concurrencia hasta ese día en que él necesitaba pasar por allí.

―Ron ―Susurró esperando que el ruido de las pisadas de su amigo no amortiguara su susurro ―¡Ron!

Ginny se giró para mirarle por encima del hombro y Harry estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua al verla tan de cerca.

La chica hizo un asentimiento brusco con la cabeza y sacó la punta de su barita para apuntar a Ron que dio un respingo frotándose la nalga antes de girar, varita en mano a enfrentar a quien fuera que le había atacado.

―¿Quién está ahí? ―Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Quién más va a ser, Ron?

―Harry ―Parecía aliviado ―Sí, perdona, por un momento me olvidé de que estabais ahí.

En aquella ocasión fue su hermana quien resopló.

―Entra por la primera puerta ―Dijo Harry ―Estamos a punto de tener compañía.

Ron hizo lo que le dijo Harry y los tres ocultos bajo la capa, pasaron al aula vacía, a Ron no le dio tiempo a pasar.

― ¿Ro-Ro?

La voz de Lavender Brown le dejó paralizado y, lo último que vio Harry fue la cara de horror de su amigo mientras la puerta se cerraba.


	5. Tercera hora

**CAPITULO CINCO**

**TERCERA HORA**

―¡Deja de pensar eso! ―Gritó Hermione indignada revolviéndose aún más bajo el agarre del chico.

―Maldita sea ―Masculló él cada vez más incómodo ―¡Deja de removerte tú entonces, Granger! Solo lo empeoras.

Ella no le hizo caso y siguió luchando contra él hasta que una sensación desconocida se filtró en su cerebro embotado.

Sintió su cuerpo ardiendo y no de una forma insoportable, sino más bien demasiado agradable.

Sentía calor, su piel parecía demasiado sensible y una quemazón extraña entre sus muslos la hizo soltar todo el aire de golpe, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sentía el Slytherin, sus emociones parecían estar comenzando a mezclarse al igual que sus pensamientos.

Se quedó rígida y miró a Malfoy con el más puro terror reflejado en sus ojos castaños.

―¿Eres tú?―Le dijo en un horrorizado susurro. Aunque algo le decía que eran ambos, que lo que estaba presionando en su pecho era una mezcla de las emociones desbordadas de los dos.

Nunca se habían tocado, jamás a excepción del puñetazo que ella le soltó en tercer curso. Y ahora, de pronto, el calor de sus cuerpos, el tactos de sus pieles… despertaba emociones que amenazaban con sobrepasarles…

Draco tragó y apretó las mandíbulas intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué se había excitado al sentir el cuerpo femenino apretándose y retorciéndose contra el suyo? Antes se sometería a un cruciatus que reconocer semejante ignominia.

Pero lo cierto era que siendo un adolescente sano y teniendo ella esas curvas escondidas bajo la ropa, su cuerpo respondía, ignorando si ella era pura o no.

En aquel momento, mientras observaba como la lengua de Granger, húmeda y sonrosada, lamía su labio, tembló de nuevo. Y en aquella ocasión no fue por el dolor del brazo, que seguía palpitando bajo la piel, sino porque también él se asustó por aquella respuesta tan visceral que parecía tener hacía la Gryffindor a la que llevaba años odiando.

Era un mortífago, pensó entrecerrando los ojos mientras intentaba recordárselo a sí mismo. Él tenía que matar a la gente como ella, tenía que levantar la varita y maldecirla sin que le temblara el pulso.

Granger exhaló de golpe, seguramente sus pensamientos habían penetrado en su cerebro y se había asustado. No en vano estaba indefensa, sin varita y bajo la fuerza de su cuerpo, más pesado que el de ella.

En realidad, se dijo a sí mismo en un alarde de sinceridad nada propio en él, no podría matarla y no quería maldecirla. No quería siquiera maldecir al imbécil de Potter o al pobretón Weasley. Una cosa eran los insultos de pasillo y las maldiciones de patio de escuela y otra muy distinta la forma de actuar que tenían los amigos de su padre.

Demasiado serio, demasiado real, demasiado... Oscuro.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Granger —Dijo como si le doliera admitir cada palabra, cosa que no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad.

—Eres uno de ellos -Murmuró Hermione.

Mortífago

La palabra que ninguno pronunció, quedó suspendida entre ellos, como un ladrillo más de aquella muralla que siempre les había separado.

—Sí

Lo reconoció en voz alta porque las sombras que vio en aquellos ojos castaños le decían a gritos que su mente había hablado ya por él.

"Harry tenía razón"

—Así que Potter lo sabía ¿No? -El tono de Malfoy había vuelto a destilar claro desprecio —Claro, Potter siempre lo sabe todo, siempre está al tanto de todo, el "Gran Héroe del Mundo Mágico"

Hermione fue a hablar peor él no la dejó porque siguió hablando y de sus palabras se desprendía tal desprecio, angustia y frustración que la chica no pudo evitar quedarse escuchando.

—Vosotros lo tenéis muy fácil ¿Sabes? ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer tú más que luchar en el "bando de Potter"? Eres una sangre sucia. Tu destino es morir aplastada bajo la bota del Señor Tenebroso —espetó com brutal sinceridad —Potter no tiene más narices que luchar también, la comadreja y todos los traidores a la sangre están en el punto de mira, todos teneis un bando ¿Te has parado a pensar que elección he tenido yo, Granger? ¿Crees que me han concedido el honor de elegir qué es lo que quería?

—No me hagas reír, Malfoy -Masculló ella furibunda —¿Crees que me voy a tragar que hubieras elegido apoyarnos? Ni en un millón de años...

—Si me hubieran preguntado —respondió él ignorándo su ira —me hubiera largado tan lejos como hubiera podido, pero Karkarov huyó y acabó muerto, como todos los que escapan de Él.

—Como siempre tan valiente —escupió Hermione al escucharle.

—Astuto —respondió él —Le dejo la valentía aPotter y a los Gryffindor —compuso una mueca sarcástica —aunque bajo mi punto de vista lo que llamáis valentía no es más que enajenación fanática que no os deja ver más allá. Suicidio en masa —Terminó volviendo a sujetarla porque al hablar había aflojado un poco el agarre.

Hermione volvió a intentar quitárselo de encima.

—Suéltame, Malfoy

—¡No entiendes nada! Una impura comelibros que vive en el mundo de los sueños donde los malos siempre pierden. Pues te tengo una noticia, Granger: Estás equivocada, al final solo el poder sirve para vencer y Él es muy poderoso.

—¡Es un mestizo! -Gritó ella pateándole —¿Cómo podéis ser tan hipócritas? —espetó con auténtico asco —Habláis de la pureza de sangre siguiendo a un mestizo cuyo padre era un muggle de esos que tanto odiáis, hasta Harry tiene mejor ascendencia que Voldemort —Dijo ella sintiendo una oleada de perverso placer cuando el rubio se estremeció al escuchar aquel temido nombre.

—Es el mago más poderoso del mundo —Dijo Malfoy con simpleza.

—Entonces revisar vuestras creencias sobre la sangre —Dijo con voz atronadora —¿De color es tu sangre, Malfoy? ¿Azul? —escupió, venenosa.

—Obviamente roja

—Igual que la mía, el color de la sangre es el mismo, la magia no está en las venas, Malfoy, no eres mejor que yo por un linaje y unas creencias tan pasadas de moda que si no fuera por la mezcla que se ha ido dando con el paso de los siglos, ahora mismo padeceríais en casi un cien por cien un problema de retraso mental —él gruño y ella sonrió maliciosa —Me temo que tus amigos Crabbe y Goyle son prueba fehaciente de ello ¿Sabes? se llama en-do-ga-mia y es por todo ese rollo de casarse entre familiares. Genéticamente estáis criando subnormales —Le miró indignada —Es incluso un caso para llevar ante un tribunal ¡Si os dejan os cargareis el mundo mágico!

Draco estaba completamente impresionado. No había entendido la mitad de las palabras, quizás porque había dejado de prestar atención en algún momento del monólogo que mantenía la chica ¿Cómo podía hablar tanto? Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo molesto y constante en su cerebro y sintió lástima de Snape, por eso siempre decía que aquella insufrible metomentodo que todo lo sabía era tan cargante que le ponía de mal humor cada vez que levantaba la mano.

—Eso es cruel.

La miró y se dio cuenta de que ya se había callado y que parecía dolida. Obviamente le había escuchado.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

—Nadie me ha confundido nunca con Hufflepuff ¿No?

Hermione gruño y se incorporó de golpe tomándome por sorpresa y hundiendo los dientes en su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangre.

—AAAAAHHH ¡Estúpida sangre sucia!

La apuntó con la varita y ella se lanzó al suelo con rapidez arrastrándose detrás del sillón para buscar su propia varita esquivando justo a tiempo un hechizo aturdidor.

—¡Estás loco! —invocó un protego y esquivó por los pelos otro hechizo, contraatacando con un Expelliarmus que, dada la rabia que sacudía al Slytherin, le pilló desprevenido y lo desarmó.

—No-te-muevas —Advirtió Hermione al sorprendido y desarmado muchacho que la miraba con un hilo de sangre escarlata deslizándose por la marmórea piel de su mandíbula y su cuello.

—_Episkey_ -Murmuró curándole la herida —Levanta la manga de tu túnica y tu camisa, Malfoy

—No —Espetó él mirándola con odio.

—Tú estás desarmado, hazlo o desvaneceré tu ropa y, deja que te diga que no acabo de controlar demasiado bien ese hechizo... Podríamos tener un... Accidente.

Después de mantenerse firmemente la mirada durante un rato bastante largo, él lo hizo. Se arremangó dejando al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa que estaba oscura y hacía que la piel de alrededor se enrojeciera por el calor.

—Quema —Dijo ella. No era una pregunta, ella sabía que funcionaba igual que los galeones falsos del ED.

Draco asintió con sequedad y ella volvió a alzar su varita.

―_Ardere Sanentum_

De inmediato dejó de doler y Malfoy abrió y cerró los puños observando el tatuaje con fascinación.

—¿Funciona? —Preguntó Granger

Draco comprendió que le había usado de cobaya pero le dio igual, por fin el dolor lacerante de su brazo había desaparecido y podría descansar durante un rato.

—Sí

Draco Malfoy no iba a rebajarse a darle las gracias a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, ni por todo el oro de Gringots. Aquello era todo lo que pensaba reconocer, pese a que ciertamente, una parte de él estaba agradecido.

Ella sonrió discretamente y blandió las dos varitas con burla.

—De nada, Malfoy

—Mierda

Había vuelto a dejar que sus pensamientos volaran, obviamente.

—Nunca había oído ese hechizo antes —Murmuró intentando cambiar de tema.

Granger sonrió con aquel aire de superioridad tan propio de la Granger de siempre

—Los libros enseñan grandes cosas, Malfoy.

En respuesta el chico se limitó a gruñir.

—Me voy a buscar a Dumbledore —Dijo ella de pronto.

Ese nombre provocaba en Draco casi tanto temor como el del Señor Tenebroso, sobre todo después de la misión que le habían encomendado.

El odio, la frustración y la rabia bulleron en el interior del muchacho, anteponiéndose unas sensaciones a otras hasta marearle.

No podía dejar que lo hiciera, solo de pensar en lo que podría pasar, en lo que sabía que iba a pasar si no cumplía aquella misión suicida…

Él le buscaría, le encontraría y le mataría pero antes… sus padres… su madre…

—Él los matará —Dijo. Y solo Merlín sabía lo mucho que le había costado soltar aquellas palabras.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó Hermione profundamente impresionada por el hecho inaudito de que él fuera a hablar de aquel tema con ella.

—Matará a mis padres si no hago lo que me ordene.

Por primera vez en años, Hermione miró aquellos ojos grises que habían perdido su habitual brillo sarcástico y sintió lástima por él, lástima de lo que la vida le había llevado a ser por culpa de ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

A veces la sangre sí podía ser un problema, sobre todo cuando los linajes se remontaban a siglos de creencias estúpidas.

…

—Esto es asqueroso

Ginny tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta y ponía cara de asco mientras escuchaba.

—Yo creo que es muy tierno —Dijo Luna con aquella voz soñadora y aguda mientras miraba a la pelirroja con una sonrisa

—¿Tierno? _Oh Ro-Ro_ —Dijo con voz afectada —_No era capaz de dormir sin que me dieras unos besitos de buenas noches_ —Hizo amago de besuquear a Luna y la rubia se alejó entre risas infantiles —_Me dan igual los peligros, enfrentarme a prefectos furiosos y que le quiten puntos a mi casa _—Suspiró profundamente —_Por ti mi Ro-Ro yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa._

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla y dejó por un momento de prestar atención al mapa.

—¿Aún sigue allí?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Por los ruidos de succión que escucho sí, aún está tratando de absorber a mi hermanito.

—Exageras —Dijo, pero su voz no sonó para nada convencida.

Miró el mapa y sí, justo al otro lado la motita de Lavender Brown estaba encima de la de Ronald Weasley pero… Sintió que el estómago se le caía a los pies porque la de Draco Malfoy también estaba encima de la de Hermione Granger.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —Dijo con firmeza

—Lavender también forma parte del ED —Luna miraba a Harry muy seria

Él asintió.

—Sí, pero también tiene cierta tendencia a hablar más de la cuenta.

Ante aquella verdad ninguna de las dos chicas le llevó la contraria.

—¿Qué está pasando, Harry? —Preguntó Ginny —¿Por qué estamos aquí?

El chico se llevó la mano a la cicatriz y la frotó sintiendo que le molestaba repentinamente y que un acuciante dolor de cabeza empezaba a formarse.

—Vosotras podeis iros

Ginny sonrió.

—Oh Harry ¿No has aprendido nada aún? No vamos a dejarte solo, sea lo que sea que está pasando puedes contar con nosotras.

—Sí —Luna asintió y sus pendientes con forma de rábano se agitaron con ella.

El chico suspiró. Ya se imaginaba él que dirían algo como aquello.

—Está bien, lo primero es deshacernos de Lavender.

—¿No debería hacer eso mi hermano?

Harry parecía frustrado.

—Debería.

En aquella ocasión fue Luna quien se acercó hasta la puerta y apoyó la oreja.

—Pues por los sonidos que hacen —Dijo alzando las cejas sin pestañear —Yo diría que no le está saliendo bien eso de deshacerse de ella.

De pronto un alboroto se escuchó en el pasillo, un grito de Lavender, pasos apresurados y la risa de Pevees se escuchó al otro lado de la madera.

_El chico Longbottom se va a caer, más torpe no podría ser._

_Un tintero se le resbaló y teñido de pies a cabeza se quedó._

—¿Neville?

—Hola Ron —Dijo el chico con un murmullo triste.

Cuando Pevees se fue cantando _Corre niña que te voy a pillar y bocabajo te vas a quedar _detrás de Lavender que gritaba por el corredor, Ron abrió la puerta y pasó al aula empujando a Neville con él.

Bueno, parecía Neville, claro, porque estaba manchado de tinta por completo, desde el pelo que se le pegaba a la cara hasta los zapatos que iban dejando huellas tras él.

Harry se asomó y realizó el encantamiento de obliteración que había visto usar a Hermione un año antes para borrar las huellas de la nieve. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que funcionaban y volvió a entrar al aula.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Neville?

—Pareces un Kernock de piel escamosa —Dijo Luna con seriedad —Mi padre dice que los Kernock de piel escamosa tienen un color así, aunque ellos tienen alas y tú no…

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y Ron hizo una mueca de horror, si la dejaban, la Ravenclaw empezaría un discurso acerca de criaturas mágicas absurdas que ninguno tenía ganas de escuchar. Por suerte fue Longbotton quien la cortó.

—Fue Pevees, yo estaba castigado en la clase de Snape, me mandó rellenar tinteros, arreglar plumas y ordenar hasta tres veces el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Podría haber sido peor —Dijo Ron —¿Qué? —Preguntó cuándo su hermana lo miró por su falta de tacto —Snape pone castigos que son una mierda.

Harry asintió en mudo acuerdo.

—Pero es que estaba Pevees allí —Murmuró Neville —Por eso tuve que hacerlo todo una y otra vez.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos sintiendo lástima del muchacho.

—Me tiró todos los tinteros en cuanto Filch se marchó, tendríais que ver como ha quedado la clase —Dijo apesadumbrado —Snape va a matarme.

—¡Snape! —Exclamó de pronto Harry —Si tú estás aquí, eso significa que Snape tiene que venir.

—Sí —Confirmó Neville.

Harry le empujó hacia la puerta

—Tienes que volver a la clase, no puede encontrarnos aquí.

Demasiado tarde.

Unos pasos rápidos se acercaban a las clases y Harry miró a los demás, horrorizado cuando un problema de logística se instaló en su cabeza.

Por suerte había borrado las huellas pero ¿Cómo iba a meterlos a todos bajo la capa de invisibilidad?


	6. Cuarta hora

**CAPITULO SEIS**

**CUARTA HORA**

Los pasos apresurados se convirtieron en una carrera y alguien abrió de golpe la puerta y entró cerrando tras de sí mientras respiraba agitadamente.

―_Fermaportus_

El susurro petrificó a los Gryffindors que miraban al nuevo invitado con expresiones que iban desde la estupefacción más absoluta al espanto.

Alguien aferró el pomo de la puerta y trató de abrir, pero la madera permaneció cerrada.

―Vamos Señora Norris, tiene que estar cerca de aquí ―Oyeron gruñir Filch al otro lado.

―Hola Blaise Zabinni ―Dijo de pronto Luna alegremente cuando el chico oscuro apoyaba la frente en la puerta y lanzaba un suspiro de alivio.

Con un sobresalto se giró a mirarles con idéntica cara de pasmo y los contó uno a uno, empezando por Lunática Lovegood hasta acabar con cara rajada Potter.

―Mierda ―Masculló frotándose la cara como si pensara que no eran más que el fruto de una visión que desaparecería si se esforzaba.

…

―Tiene a mis padres Granger ―Dijo como si ella fuera boba y no entendiera el mismo idioma ―Yo, como tú, tampoco tengo elección. Tus padres son muggles, mi padre…

―Un mortífago

Draco sonrió de lado. Una sonrisa cínica, carente de humor.

―Sí.

―Como tú ―Añadió ella.

Malfoy asintió y señaló su brazo.

―Aunque no lo creas, yo no pedí la marca

―Harry dice que parecías encantado.

El rubio, que se había sentado descuidadamente en el sillón, se levantó de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados, casi deseando escupir veneno por la boca.

―¿Y cómo Potter lo dice no hay duda de que es cierto, no? San Potter ―Espetó con odio ―Él nunca se equivoca ¿Verdad?

―Hay cosas en las que no, Malfoy ―Dijo Hermione con una lealtad inquebrantable e incuestionable serenidad ―Cuando empezó el curso estabas orgulloso de pertenecer a los mortífagos ―Le miró mientras él la contemplaba respirando de forma superficial. No necesitaba estar en su cabeza para saber que deseaba tener la varita para maldecirla allí mismo.

_Muy lista, Granger._

_No puedes ocultármelo, Malfoy, lo sé._

―¿Entonces para que preguntas? ―Replegó los labios enseñando los dientes con ferocidad y volvió a sentarse, intentando mantener una calma que no sentía ―Sí, me sentía poderoso, me sentía más vivo que nunca, más importante.

Hermione se estremeció ante el rechazo que le producían aquellas palabras.

―Pero algo cambio

―Obviamente

―¿Qué ocurrió?

_Que soy un cobarde._

―Eso no es nuevo

Malfoy golpeó el reposabrazos con un puño.

―¡Maldita sea! ¿No te das cuenta de que no puedo permitir que sepas todo esto, Granger? ¡No puedo! Hay demasiadas cosas en juego.

Las imágenes pasaron tan rápidas que Hermione apenas pudo entenderlas. Un armario, angustia, lágrimas en un lavabo, miedo…

―Y qué harás Malfoy ¿Matarme para que no hable? ―Le mostró las varitas

―Eso debería hacer.

Ella le contempló con más curiosidad que miedo.

―Pero no lo harás.

Él negó con la cabeza y la apoyó en el respaldo del sillón.

―Encontraré la forma, tengo que encontrarla.

Solo esperaba que fuera Snape quien llegara a buscarlos. Él haría algo, lo que hubiera que hacer. Quizás un hechizo para olvidar…

Hermione soltó una exclamación ahogada.

―¡No se te ocurra jugar con mi cerebro, Malfoy!

―Sería tanto por tu bien como por el mío.

La Gryffindor rió.

―¿Por mi bien? ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que pueda pasarle a una sangre sucia?

―Desde nunca ―Respondió con celeridad.

_Pero si lo que te ocurra a ti._

¿De dónde había llegado aquel pensamiento?

Miró horrorizado a Granger que le contemplaba del mismo modo.

―¿Có-como has dicho?

_Maldita fuera una y mil veces, ella, Longbottom y su estúpida poción, Dumbledore y sus ideas de viejo chocheante y Snape y su lentitud._

―No he dicho nada ―Dijo en tono cortante.

―Te escuché.

Él la miró con odio

―Pues olvídalo. Porque no me importa en absoluto lo que pueda pasarte, Granger.

…

Harry lanzó una blasfemia similar a la de Blaise y se giró levantando la vista al techo en busca de iluminación divina.

―Genial ―Oyó su propio gruñido y exhaló con fuerza ―¿Por qué a mí? ―Se volvió a mirar a Ron ―¿No podemos hacer nada sin que las cosas se compliquen siempre?

―¿Autocompasivo, Potter? ―Dijo Blaise con desgana ―No te pega

―¿Quieres ver como mi mano te pega a ti Zabinni? ―Soltó Ginny levantando el puño.

El Slytherin solo sonrió y la miró apreciativamente.

―Vaya carácter ―Se fijó en su pelo ―Dicen que las pelirrojas tienen mucho genio.

Ginny parpadeó descolocada y Harry se envaró al ver que una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios.

¡Solo le faltaba eso! Que cuando por fin se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la hermana de Ron, viniera una serpiente a levantársela en sus narices.

Se reprendió a sí mismo cuando pensó en la incongruencia en la que estaba pensando. Una serpiente jamás se interesaría por un Gryffindor, era algo que sencillamente no entraba dentro de lo posible.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Zabinni? ―Preguntó Ron enarbolando su varita y mostrando un ceño feroz.

―Yo podría hacer la misma pregunta.

―No ―Ron sonrió con malicia ―Porque yo soy prefecto y tú no.

Blaise curvo los labios y un brillo divertido llegó a sus ojos.

―Oh, supongo entonces que nos quitarás ¿Cuántos? ¿Cinco puntos por casa? ―Chasqueó la lengua y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia ―Eso harían cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y cinco menos para Ravenclaw frente a… ―Fue mirándoles de uno en uno ― Quince para Gryffindor ¿Me equivoco?

Ron bufó y Harry apoyó la mano en su antebrazo para que bajara la varita.

―Tiene razón, Ron.

Blaise se encogió de hombros elegantemente y les miró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba contra la puerta.

―Qué encantadora situación ¿Verdad?

―Sublime ―Murmuró Harry ―Distraerlo ―Les pidió a los Weasley mientras se iba al otro lado del aula para abrir sin miedo el mapa del merodeador.

Escuchaba las voces de Ginny y de Zabinni y algún gruñido de Ron mientras Luna trataba de ayudar a Neville a limpiarse.

Desplegó el pergamino y buscó a Hermione, se quedó algo más tranquilo al ver que ya no estaba pegada a la motita que llevaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy y escudriñó en busca del conserje y su gata que habían bajado al segundo piso.

―Bien ―Susurró mirando con atención los pasillos y despachos ―Ayúdame ―le dijo al pergamino ―Hoy no estás siendo de mucha ayuda.

Suspiró y buscó de nuevo a los profesores.

MacGonagall estaba con la Profesora Sprout en el Gran Comedor, Snape se encontraba en las mazmorras y Sloughorn parecía dormir. Dumbledore seguía en su despacho y Filch bajaba ahora a la primera planta.

El único inconveniente que Harry encontraba era estar en aquella aula acompañado de Zabinni. Si dejaban que se fuera, no dudaba de que aquella serpiente le diría al primer prefecto o profesor que encontrara, dónde estaban.

El placer de incordiar a Gryffindor compensaría el perder cinco puntos para su casa.

¿Pero cómo iban a ir a por Hermine con Zabinni?

De pronto tuvo ganas de reír ante lo estúpido de la situación. ¿Cómo iba a ir a por Hermione con aquella caterva de alumnos? Era imposible que pasaran desapercibidos.

_El ED lo hizo, _le dijo una voz, _frente a las narices de Umbridge._

Suspiró y se guardó el mapa del merodeador.

―Zabinni tendrás que venir con nosotros.

Las exclamaciones de Ron y Blaise fueron dichas en el mismo tono de incredulidad.

―¿Qué?

―¿Cómo dices?

Ginny miraba a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero no dijo nada, tan solo esperaba.

― Harry ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ―Ron habló en un susurro audible para todos.

―Sí, Potter ―Blaise se descruzó de brazos y adoptó una actitud ofensiva aunque no echó mano de la varita.

Harry se rascó la cabeza y resopló.

―Mirad, ya sé que parece una locura, Ron, pero tiene que venir ―Dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra para que su amigo entendiera la indirecta.

―No veo por qué tiene que venir ―Farfulló el pelirrojo enojado.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y Harry murmuró por lo bajo.

―Hermione…

Ron abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla asintiendo lentamente.

―Sí, tienes razón. Entonces le dejaremos aquí. Podemos atarle con unas cuerdas y taparle la…

―¡Ronald Weasley! ―Ginny le contempló como si hubiera perdido la cabeza ―¡Eres prefecto!

Su hermano le dedicó una mirada furibunda y se cruzó de brazos.

―Déjalo, Ginny, acabarás pareciendo Percy.

Ante aquella aseveración, la pequeña de los Weasley pareció sentirse muy ofendida.

―¿Estás hablando de secuestrarme aquí? ―Dijo Blaise que se debatía entre las ganas de lanzar maldiciones a mansalva y las de burlarse de la comadreja ―Bien, me quedaré solo si dejáis que la pelirroja me haga compañía ―Le guiñó un ojo sutilmente a Ginny y añadió ―Como carcelera, no me importa.

Harry apretó los dientes y agarró la varita con fuerza.

―Vendrás.

Al escuchar el tono de su voz ninguno quiso contradecirle.

―Ya estás mucho mejor, Neville ―La voz de Luna rompió el silencio que la palabra de Harry había creado ― Yo creo que el rosa te sienta mucho mejor ¿No creéis?

Ron le miraba boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, Ginny tosió para evitar que su risa fuera demasiado evidente y Harry sacudió la cabeza, deseando de pronto darse contra un muro de piedra para despertar de aquella estúpida pesadilla.

Blaise fue el único que no se contuvo y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Se agarraba el estómago mientras hacía esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas de risa que acudían a sus ojos. Ginny tuvo que darse la vuelta para reírse finalmente porque las carcajadas del Slytherin, que no reía por rencor si no por verdadero regocijo, eran contagiosas.

Hasta a Ron se cubrió la cara con las manos y Harry sonrió finalmente mirando a Neville que observaba sus manos con consternación.

―¿Qué me has hecho Luna?

―Estabas demasiado oscuro ―Dijo ignorando a los demás.

―Estoy lila, Luna.

Ginny volvió a reír y se alejó más para que nadie la viera, Blaise seguía aguantándose las costillas con dificultad.

―Es mucho mejor color, Neville ―Seguía diciendo la Ravenclaw con inocencia ―Mucho más bonito.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió y Ron carraspeó ruidosamente.

―¡Lila! ―Exclamó Neville, abatido

Las carcajadas de Blaise se hicieron más fuertes y Harry ya no se contuvo más y se unió a ellos. Incluso Neville sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

―Parezco un gran chicle anuda lenguas de Sortilegios Weasley.

Ginny se limpió los ojos acercándose un poco al grupo.

―Más bien me recuerdas a un soplido pigmeo mutante, Neville.

Todos se rieron, incluso Luna aunque parecía tentada de añadir algo acerca de los soplidos pigmeos.


	7. Quinta hora

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**QUINTA HORA**

_¿Qué diablos te pasa, Draco? Merlín me estoy volviendo loco. ¡Es Granger! Una sangre sucia que ni siquiera tenía que estar en Hogwarts. Da igual que sea la mejor alumna del curso o que tenga un culo espectacular y unas…_

―¡Malfoy!

Hermione se tapó las orejas con las manos como si de ese modo pudiera parar el chorro de palabras que salían del Slytherin.

Draco parpadeó y la miró confundido. Las mejillas de la chica estabas sonrosadas y parecía horrorizada por lo que supuso, correctamente, que ella había escuchado todo.

―¡Me voy a volver loco aquí metido contigo, maldita sea! ¿En qué estaba pensando Dumbledore?

―Eso quisiera saber yo ―Murmuró ella guardándose ambas varitas y frotándose la cara con ambas manos.

Tragó saliva y miró de soslayo a Malfoy que se paseaba de lado a lado de la pequeña y temporal Sala Común. Se mordió el labio recordando el momento que habían compartido antes donde el cuerpo del rubio había respondido al suyo… y viceversa si había de ser sincera.

¿Sería verdad lo que pensaba de ella? ¿Podía mentirse a sí mismo para confundirla?

Bufó mentalmente. Ella no había podido así que dudaba que él sí, la astucia era el rasgo de las serpientes, no la inteligencia… Además parecía haberle molestado verdaderamente que le hubiera escuchado aquellos pensamientos privados.

Por primera vez en su vida, después de casi seis años compartiendo colegio, Hermione se fijó en Draco Malfoy y le vio de verdad. Obvió la mutua animadversión, el odio, los insultos, la prepotencia y los modales del Slytherin, así como su casa y todo lo que les había hecho en cada curso.

Tenía miles de motivos para odiarlo, miles de razones para ver lo despreciable que era pero, por una vez las dejó a un lado y le vio como un chico más… lo peor de todo es que a Hermione, la adolescente, le gustó lo que vio allí.

Era guapo, tal vez tenía la barbilla demasiado afilada y la cara alargada, pero cuando dejaba de fruncir los labios en aquella perpetua muestra de asco, había algo atractivo en su rostro. quizás tenían mucho que ver sus ojos claros y penetrantes, de un gris argénteo que parecían buscar la forma de entrar en su mente. Además había crecido en los últimos años, estaba muy alto y, pese a la delgadez de su cuerpo, antes había notado que tenía musculos bajo esa túnica… no como los de Viktor pero si como los de Harry…

Draco Malfoy era atractivo e incluso en aquel momento en que se había jurado odiarle y arrancarle la máscara de mortífago que tenía ante todos, no pudo evitar unas irreprimibles y traicioneras ganas de acariciar su pelo rubio que, ahora que sabía que no lo llevaba engominado, se veía suave al tacto.

Draco sonrió y se giró a mirarla clavando sus ojos en los castaños de ella.

―Pídemelo Granger, si voy a tener que usar un Obliviate contigo, igual puedo dejar que lo hagas.

Hermione abrió los ojos y parpadeó con sorpresa.

_¡Merlín! ¿Cuánto había escuchado?_

―Todo ―Dijo con arrogancia.

_Genial._

―¿Qué pensaría la comadreja si supiera que albergas semejantes… ideas sobre mí? ¿Tu amor es muy veleta, no crees?

Ella se sobresaltó, ofendida.

―¿Amor? ¡Ja! Está bien, Malfoy, por mi mente ha pasado que quizás, solo quizás, no seas tan difícil de mirar como creía. Nada más.

―¿Así como ha pasado por la mía? ―Dijo endureciendo sus facciones ―A mi cuerpo le da igual tu sangre, sería un estúpido si negara lo evidente ―La miró de arriba abajo con las cejas enarcadas.

―Pero soy hija de muggles ―Espetó ella cortando por lo sano aquella situación incómoda.

―Lo que te hace menos pura de lo que soy yo ―Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, como si aquella frase fuera tan solo la constatación de un hecho.

Hermione bufó y él sonrió con menos cinismo que de costumbre.

―Creo que fuiste la chica más guapa del Baile de Navidad en el Torneo de los Tres Magos ―Soltó de pronto ―Esa noche te odié más que nunca.

Ella sintió la boca seca y un brinco en el estómago, como un nudo que se hubiera soltado de pronto.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó con fascinada alarma.

―Por todo ―La voz de él estaba teñida de apatía con pinceladas de resentimiento ―Te odié por ser una sangre sucia, por superarme en cada asignatura incluso cuando venías de un mundo sin magia, porque Krum te hubiera hecho el centro de atención al elegirte como pareja de baile… Te odié cuando me di cuenta de que la perfecta Granger no solo era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, si no la más hermosa también. Te odié por no poder tenerte, Granger, porque nunca podría tenerte.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no salió ni una sola palabra de ella.

_¿Malfoy la había visto? ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una mujer y Ronald ni siquiera parecía fijarse en que era chica?_

―Weasley es un idiota, Granger. Solo hay que verle besuqueándose por los pasillos con esa mema de Brown.

―Pero tú…

―¿Yo qué? ―Le regaló una sonrisa sardónica ―¿Soy un Slytherin? ¿Un Malfoy? ―Le enseñó su brazo ―¿Un mortífago? ―Se encogió de hombros ―Sí, a todo.

―Tu me odias.

―Sí

―Soy una sangre sucia.

―Lo eres ―Asintió con indiferencia.

―¿De verdad me ves… hermosa? ―Quiso darse de patadas en cuanto las palabras salieron de entre sus labios. Acababa de darle munición suficiente a Malfoy para hacer su vida aún más insoportable. ―Olvi…

―Sí ―Respondió él mirándola con una seriedad que nunca antes le había visto.

Tragó saliva, pero no apartó la vista de él.

_Oh Oh, estás en un buen lío, Hermione._

Y entonces Draco sonrió, de un modo que puso los pelos de punta a la Gryffindor.

―Creía que al trío de oro le gustaban los líos.

―¿Cómo dices?

En unas cuantas zancadas Draco se acercó a ella y Hermione se puso en guardia pero él fue más rápido y le quitó las varitas.

La chica se maldijo por haberse dejado engañar de un modo tan vil y estúpido pero para su asombro, Malfoy las dejó sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia ella, empujándola solo con su presencia hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared. Se quedó muy quieta, mirándole con los mismos ojos que habría puesto Luna Lovegood ante un snorkack de cuerno arrugado.

―¿Qu-Qué haces, Malfoy? ―Apoyó una mano en su pecho y la quitó con rapidez cuando el contacto hizo que las chispas saltaran entre ellos.

―Creo que desde que aquel idiota de Longbottom nos tiró la poción encima estamos viviendo una especie de pesadilla compartida ―Dijo susurrando tan cerca que Hermione sintió su aliento acariciar sus labios ―En cualquier momento despertaremos y esto no habrá pasado… solo es un sueño absurdo.

―No es po-posible, Malfoy. Los sue-sueños compartidos no son…

Con un sonido de irritación Draco cubrió los labios de la bruja con los suyos acallando lo que, sin lugar a dudas, iba a ser una clase magistral sobre el mundo onírico.

…

―Está bien, está bien ―Blaise miraba a Harry un rato después de que Ginny hubiera limpiado por completo el estropicio de Luna y la risa general hubiese pasado ―Iré con vosotros.

Potter le había explicado que quería encontrara Granger y que ella y Malfoy estaban cumpliendo una especie de castigo en una torre. Cómo lo sabían era algo que ignoraba, pero prefería no hacer más preguntas para no tener que dar explicaciones de por qué le seguía Filch.

No es que le importara en absoluto, por supuesto, a diferencia de aquellos exaltados Gryffindors, a él le daba igual si Malfoy estaba en problemas, si se había metido él solo, él solo debía de salir.

Pero no se fiaba de ese Weasley. Era prefecto y podía ponerle un castigo además de quitarle puntos a su casa. Los puntos le daban igual, pero el castigo… eso eran ya palabras mayores, algo que incluía únicamente a su persona y no tenía ganas de acabar metido en un lío innecesario, además tenía curiosidad por lo que iban hacer y le daría una oportunidad de valorar más de cerca a la chica Weasley. Era una traidora a la sangre pero francamente, a la que le importaban esas cosas era a su madre, a él le daba igual. Sangre era sangre, todos sangraban y todos iban a morir como nadie parara los pies al Lord Tenebroso. Claro que él era un Slytherin, salvaría su pellejo uniéndose a quien fuera el equipo vencedor, no iba de héroe trágico, eso se lo dejaba a Potter y su grupito de fanáticos.

―Pues creo que lo único que nos queda ―Dijo Ginny mirando a sus compañeros temporales ―Es salir e ir hasta la entrada de esa torre.

―¿Así sin más? ―Preguntó Ron

―Así sin más.

―Creo ―Dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja ―Que tal vez Ron podría salir, ir hasta la entrada y comprobar si es un cuadro, una estatua o una puerta lo que la guarda.

―Creo que es buena idea ―Acotó Blaise

Ron bufó

―¿Quién te ha pedido opinión? Buena idea Harry.

Todos los demás parecieron conformes así que Ron salió y se fue hacia la entrada de la torre. Blaise volvió a cerrar la puerta con un _Fermaportus_ y se quedaron esperando.

Harry deseaba poder sacar el mapa para controlar a Ron pero no le pareció prudente de modo que se contuvo y miró la puerta, como todos los demás.

Antes de lo que esperaban el pomo giró.

―_Alohomora._

Theodore Nott se encontraba debajo del dintel de la puerta, completamente pasmado mientras miraba al variopinto grupo que se escondía en ese aula vacía que él solía utilizar como sala de estudios cuando no quería socializar con sus compañeros de casa.

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Blaise Zabini le devolvían la mirada.

Blaise parecía divertido y Potter completamente frustrado.

―Pasa Theo, pasa ―Dijo Blaise invitándole a entrar con una reverencia.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―Preguntó el chico parpadeando rápidamente.

―¡Es un cuadro! ―Ron Weasley entró empujándole y cerró a su espalda sin prestar atención ―La entrada es un cuadro, Harry.

Él resopló y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

―Lo que suponía.

―Blaise ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? ¿Qué haces aquí… con ellos?

―Una larga historia, Theo, todo empezó cuando decidí ir al baño de preceptos del qu…

―Hola Theodore Nott ―Dijo Luna acercándose a los dos amigos mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos que parecían no parpadear nunca ―¿No es curioso? ―Preguntó ladeando la cabeza ―Solo nos falta un Hufflepuff y tendremos unidas a todas las casas.

―Eso nos faltaba ―Soltó Ginny recordando con rencor a Zacharias Smith

Blaise se estremeció de forma teatral.

―No gafes esta interesante reunión, Lovegood.

Nott seguía mirando a todos dividido entre la curiosidad y el fastidio.

―¿Por qué estáis todos aquí, Luna? ―preguntó a la chica viendo que su compañero de casa le ignoraba.

―Verás Theo, me temo que todo ha sido una encantadora curiosidad.

―¿Theo? ―Preguntó Neville

―¿Luna? ―Exclamó Blaise.

Las mejillas de Theodore Nott se ruborizaron muy levemente y Luna asintió con una sonrisa.

―Somos amigos ―Dijo balanceando suavemente sus rábanos


	8. Sexta hora

Perdonadme si no contesto los review ¿Ok? Estoy escribiendo en cada rato que tengo para sacar rápido el fic adelante ¿El motivo? Estoy volviéndome a leer Cuando Arde el Hielo, porque sinceramente seguirlo sin volver a leerlo después de tanto tiempo sería una locura. No prometo nada, pero quería deciros a todas las que habéis seguido fielmente el fic, pese al parón tan enorme que ha tenido, que si puedo leerlo en estos días haré lo posible por darle un empujón. Me da muchísima pena tenerlo parado así que voy a hacer todo lo posible por finiquitarlo.

De nuevo sorry por no responder, pero gracias de corazón: Manu Rocha, Iris, Emma, Alex Pani, rosedrama, Adhema y Duhkha. Igualmente a todos los que agregáis la historia a vuestras listas.

Besos y abrazos

AJ

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**SEXTA HORA**

―¿Bromeas? ―Blaise miró a Theodore con fascinación ―¿Amigos? ¿Con Lunática? Vaya tío y yo que pensaba que eras gay

―Yo también ―Argumentó Ron al que nadie había preguntado.

―¿Gay?

Los ojos de Theo eran iguales a los de Dobby, pensó Harry dos enormes pelotas de golf brillantes de la más pura indignación.

―¡Dobby! ―Dijo de pronto ignorando las voces que empezaban a alzarse tras él ―¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Se alejó del grupo buscando el pergamino mientras los demás seguían discutiendo.

―¿Solo por eso gay? ¿Eso es lo que hablas de mi a las espaldas con la mononeuronal de Pansy?

―Oh ya entiendo porque es tu amigo Luna ―Dijo Ginny cuando escuchó el insulto a Parkinson ―A mí también empieza a caerme bien.

―Pues yo lo vi primero, es mi amigo

―Claro, claro, Luna, por supuesto…

Harry se arrodilló lejos de ellos y empezó a desplegar el pergamino buscando las cocinas, la voz de Ron se escuchó algo más alta que las demás.

―Tú Ginny mantente lejos de las serpientes.

―¿Pero qué te has creído Ronnie? A mi déjame en paz, ya me estás cansando.

―_Protego Totalum_

Harry levantó la cabeza para ver quién era el que había tenido el buen tino de crear una protección a su alrededor y esperó que la supiera hacer lo bastante bien para proteger a todos no solo para que no les oyeran si no también…

―Nott ―Llamó al ver que había sido él ―Travesura realizada ―Dio un ligero golpe al mapa con la punta de la varita y se lo guardó ―¿Tu hechizo puede ocultarnos?

―Cómo dices?

―Hermione dice que, usado correctamente el Protego Totallum puede incluso ocultar la presencia de quienes se encuentran tras su escudo ―¿Qué?―Dijo al ver que Ron lo miraba boquiabierto―Yo la escucho cuando habla ¿Sabes?

Ron levantó las manos en un gesto que venía a decir "_Vale tío lo que tu digas "_ y Nott bufó.

―Por supuesto que puede ocultarnos, es un hechizo perfecto.

―Genial, ahora si podeis dejar las pesquisas sobre su orientación sexual yo…

Un gruñido salió del tímido Slytherin que parecía frustrado y muy muy enfadado.

―¡Que no soy gay, maldita sea!

Dio un tirón del brazo de Luna y la atrajo contra su pecho hasta que la chica se aplastó contra él. No pudo quejarse porque al segundo siguiente la boca de Nott devoraba la suya en un beso febril pero increíblemente suave.

El chico acarició el cuello pálido y largo de Luna, calmando su pulso mientras su lengua y sus labios buscaban la rendición de la Ravenclaw.

Nadie hablaba, era como si alguien hubiera echado un_ Silencius_ sobre el grupo y no pudieran hacer más que contemplar, llenos de incomodidad, aquella escena que nadie se había esperado.

―Wow ―Dijo finalmente Ginny cuando ambos se separaron con reticencia ―Eso si que ha sido un buen beso, amiga.

Ron le dio un golpe y Harry alzó una ceja antes de colocarse las gafas pensando en que algo así debería hacer él antes de acabar sin chica.

Zabinni se había tragado la lengua o eso pensaron los demás, porque miraba a la pareja sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Se frotó los ojos una vez, dos y hasta tres veces, probablemente pensando que había sido alguna visión provocada por comer algo en mal estado.

Neville, rojo como un tomate, se había alejado un poco de todos ellos y Luna, que miraba a Nott como si fuera un raro espécimen listo para catalogar en el libro de _Las extrañas criaturas mágicas de Luna_, sonrió alegremente y agarró la mano del Slytherin como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

―No soy gay ―Repitió Nott mirando a su compañero de casa ―Y sí, con _Luna _Lovegood.

Blaise finalmente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―Tío, tú sabrás, pero como se sepa en Slytherin…

―Haz lo que quieras, si lo quieres contar bien, adelante. La única razón por la que no lo hago yo es porque ella no quiere.

Zabinni parpadeó.

―¿No quieres?

Luna negó rápidamente y sus rabanitos se balancearon con ella.

―No quiero que Theo lo pase mal por mi culpa, así que nos reunimos por las noches aquí para estudiar ―Añadió con voz soñadora ―A los nargels no parece gustarles esta clase.

Ninguno hizo mucho caso a sus palabras y Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

―Oh el amor… encantador.

Ginny resopló con molestia.

―Al menos no todas las serpientes son como tú, Zabinni.

―Ey que pasa contigo, ni siquiera me conoces.

―Ni lo voy a hacer ―Saltó ella ―Visto lo visto.

Harry gruñó poniéndose deliberadamente en medio y agarró a Ginny por el brazo.

―Ginny tú vendrás conmigo ―Dijo sin más

Ella no protestó aunque lanzó miradas asesinas a Blaise por encima del hombro de Harry.

―¿Vamos a separarnos? ―Preguntó Ron.

―Eso es obvio, Weasley ―Escupió Blaise que acababa de ponerse de mal humor.

―Luna con Nott ―Dijo Harry ―Neville con Ron y tú Zabinni…

―Con vosotros, por supuesto ―Dijo con una sonrisa tan inocente que puso a Harry los pelos de punta.

―No ―Dijo con premura negándose en redondo a dejar que se acercara más a Ginny. ―Ve con Ron también ―Añadió en voz baja para que sus amigos no lo escucharan ―Eres más hábil con la varita.

Blaise se hinchó como un pavo y Harry se contuvo para no hacer una mueca de asco. Lo que tenía uno que llegar a decir y hacer para mantener su territorio.

―Muy bien chicos, a las cocinas.

La exclamación de sorpresa fue unánime.

―¿A las cocinas? ―Preguntó Neville ―Pero Harry, estamos al lado de la entrada de la torre

―¿Qué torre? ―Preguntó Nott.

―Si Potter ¿Te entró hambre de repente? Creía que teníamos que ir a por Draco y Granger ¿Entendí mal?

―¿A por Malfoy y Granger? ―Repitió Nott.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no acabar estallando. Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de lanzar Petrificus Totalus a mansalva y dejar a todos allí hasta haber sacado a Hermione de aquella torre.

Respiró hondo y estiró el cuello para quitar el agarrotamiento de sus músculos.

―Sí, a las cocinas y sí Zabinni, vamos a por Malfoy y Hermione

―Tal vez tus neuronas no dan para más, Potter ―Ginny gruñó y Blaise la ignoró ―Pero si tenemos que subir a una torre ¿Puedes explicarnos a los humildes mortales porque diablos vamos al sótano?

―Porque no tenemos el santo y seña del retrato ―Puntualizó Ron que empezaba a entender por dónde iba su amigo.

―¿Y allí lo vamos a encontrar? ―Preguntó Ginny

―No ―Dijo Harry

―¿Entonces? ―Volvió a preguntar Zabinni

―Es obvio ¿No? ―Luna había permanecido callada hasta el momento ―Los elfos domésticos entran en cualquier lugar de Hogwarts y ellos están…

―En las cocinas ―Dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa

…

Parecía que alguien había lanzado a Hermione un Levicorpus y la habían dejado cabeza abajo. Su mundo dio un giro de noventa grados cuando la boca de Malfoy rozó la suya y de otros noventa cuando fue su lengua la que empujó entre sus labios buscando un contacto aún mayor.

No sabría cómo, ni porque, pero todo cuanto pudo hacer ella fue enlazar las manos en su cuello y suspirar, devolviéndole los besos con igual voracidad.

_¿Qué demonios me pasa?,_ pensó enredando su lengua a la de Malfoy sin titubeos.

_¿Qué nos pasa a ambos?_ Escuchó la voz de él en respuesta.

De pronto todo se volvió un caos.

Hermione no sabía que es lo que pasaba por su mente y qué por la de él. Draco no entendía cuáles eran sus sentimientos y cuales los de ella.

La vorágine de sensaciones les atrapó a ambos y lo único que podían hacer era dejarse llevar presa de las emociones que los cinco sentidos les provocaban.

Calor.

El calor de sus cuerpos al rozarse. Daba igual la ropa, las túnicas, cualquier traba material que se interpusiera entre ambos. Podían sentir el tacto del otro como si fueran parte no solo de la misma mente sino también del mismo cuerpo. Se tocaban, de manera febril. Hermione hundía los dedos en el cabello de Malfoy mientras él acariciaba su cintura intentando meter las manos bajo el jersey tan solo para buscar su piel, el roce de su cuerpo en las yemas de sus ansiosos dedos.

Dulzura.

Pese a la avidez de su beso, Hermione solo podía pensar en lo dulce que era su sabor, algo cálido y suave que le hacía pensar en el hogar. Jamás pensó que Malfoy pudiera hacerle sentir una plenitud así, una sensación tan cómoda, como si besarle fuera algo que tenía que haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo, algo que llevaba toda la vida esperando.

Música.

Eso pensó Draco que eran los gemidos suaves que escapaban de entre los labios de la chica cuando rompían un beso solo para comenzar otro. Una melodía de jadeos y susurros hecha solo para su oído, solo para él. Como si la sinfonía de sus cuerpos hubiera sido compuesta siglos atrás y hubieran estado destinados a entonarla en algún momento de sus vidas.

Hielo.

Un hielo que se fundía mientras aquellos orbes argénteos se clavaban en los suyos cuando el beso aumentó su pasión en un crescendo de deseo que amenazaba con desbordarlos, sumiéndolos en un mundo desconocido para los dos.

Amor.

Solo pudo pensar en eso Hermione cuando el olor de Draco golpeó sus fosas nasales, mareándola al reconocer en él el olor de su amortentia, aquel olor indescriptible que no había sido capaz de reconocer el día que tuvo que acercarse al caldero de su profesor de pociones.

_Amor_

Esa palabra golpeó a Hermione con la fuerza de una bludger y se quedó rígida entre sus brazos, completamente petrificada, esperando el estallido violento de Malfoy.

El tenía que haberlo escuchado ¿Verdad?

Era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho porque había sido incapaz de contener el sentimiento que la embargó por completo. Esa calidez, esa ola de emoción que había ondeado por ella al darse cuenta de que si no tenía cuidado, mucho, mucho cuidado, podía terminar enamorándose de la persona a la que más había odiado en los últimos años de su vida.

¿En que la convertía eso? ¿Una traidora a Harry? ¿A Ron? ¿A la Orden y todo lo que defendían?

Draco la miraba sin entender que ocurría.

Parpadeó y se apartó, sobrecogido. Se pasó los dedos entre los platinados cabellos y, maldiciendo con violencia pateó la silla y empujó la mesa rompiendo todo lo que tenía alrededor en un arrebato infantil que impresionó a Hermione y la hizo olvidar lo que había estado pensando.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Draco Malfoy? ―Dijo agarrando de nuevo las varitas y mirándole al más puro estilo Molly Weasley.

Él gruñó y Hermione reparó todas las cosas que había destrozado.

―¿Rabietas infantiles, Malfoy?

Él la miró por encima del hombro con una mueca feroz.

―Creo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre ya ¿No te parece… Hermione?

Ella se estremeció al escuchar su nombre y eso no pasó desapercibido a Draco que sonrió con suficiencia. Bien, al menos no era el único afectado por aquella aberración que habían cometido los dos, aquel error tan tremendo, un sacrilegio… Todos sus antepasados maternos y paternos debían estar removiéndose en las tumbas, esperando verle pasar por delante de sus cuadros en la Mansión Malfoy para gritarle terribles verdades que le dejaran expuesto a lo que era, a lo que se había convertido.

―Draco… ―Susurró ella.

_A la mierda, _pensó en un arrebato de indignación consigo mismo, con su padre y con todo su árbol genealógico. Que gritaran lo que les diera la gana, por él podían irse todos al cuerno, al menos de momento.

Volvió hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo una vez más.

―Hermione… ―Dijo con un siseo que no auguraba nada bueno… o sí.

―Draco…

―Sí, eso es ―Susurró sobre sus labios dibujando el perfil de éstos con la punta de su lengua ―Llámame Draco, dilo otra vez.

―No, Draco.

―¿No? ―Él parpadeó, confuso.

―No puedo oírte ―Dijo ella aferrándose a su túnica con ambas manos sin dejar de mirarle fijamente ―Ya no estás en mi cabeza.

El Slytherin entrecerró los ojos y esperó un largo rato sin apenas moverse, solo tratando de escuchar…

―Yo tampoco puedo oírte.


	9. Septima hora

Bueno, por hoy me despido porque ya me muero de sueño!

Mañana acabará porque como mucho le quedan dos actualizaciones, como avisé es un mini fic, si os parece que vaya demasiado rápido lo siento, sé que la historia daría para un relato largo pero no puedo meterme con algo como eso así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado esta pequeña historia.

Una vez más siento no poder responderos a todas pero leo cada comentario y os lo agradezco de verdad

Así da gusto compartir estas locuras.

Besos y abrazos

AJ

* * *

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

**SEPTIMA HORA**

―No puedo creerme que el profesor Snape se olvidara de mí

Murmuró Neville a Ron mientras bajaban tan silenciosamente como podían siguiendo a Harry que, ayudado por el mapa del merodeador, abría paso por delante de los demás.

Blaise hizo un ruidito que podía significar cualquier cosa pero que Ron interpretó como un _Yo si lo creo_.

―Igual pretendía ver hasta cuanto te quedabas esperando ―Respondió Ron a su amigo no muy seguro de lo que decía.

―Ya es media noche ―Arguyó Longbottom

―Bueno, cuando Umbridge castigó a Harry le tenía hasta más de media noche en el despacho ―Miró a Zabinni de soslayo ―Escribiendo.

Neville alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros algo más animado.

―Estoy muerto de sueño ―Dijo de pronto Blaise, bostezando ―¿Alguien podría explicarme qué hago aquí con todos vosotros, arriesgando mi culo para rescatar a Draco y Granger quienes, probablemente cuando lleguemos ya ni siquiera estén en la maldita torre? Debería estar durmiendo

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar el sueño y miró hacia atrás, por donde iban Theo y Luna, cogidos de la mano como si fueran a una excursión a en busca de snorkels arrugados o como se llamaran.

―Panda de pirados

Susurró mirando de nuevo hacia delante y disfrutando de la imagen de la pelirroja. Era una pena que no se hubiera dejado la túnica en la habitación. En la próxima salida a Hogsmade, se dijo, iba a fijarse mejor en el trasero de la chica Weasley. Arriesgarse a que la comadreja o Potter le lanzaran una maldición le parecía un buen precio a pagar si podía disfrutar de la visión de la chica. Además sería un placer incordiar a tanta gente a la vez, comenzando por Pansy y acabando por San Potter.

―Espero que no te haya importado, Luna ―Dijo Theo un poco cohibido a la rubia que apretaba su mano balanceándola junto a la suya mientras caminaba con pequeños saltitos a su lado.

―¿Importarme?

―El beso, yo…

Ella sonrió y apretó más sus dedos.

―Oh claro que no, Theo. Solo espero que Blaise Zabinni no te cause ningún problema por tu… arrebato.

Theo sonrió.

―¿Arrebato?

―Supongo que no te gustó que pusieran en duda tu virilidad. Mi padre dice que a los hombres no les agrada que menosprecien eso.

Nott parpadeó.

―¿Crees que te he besado para mantener la credibilidad sobre mi hombría Luna?

La chica sonrió con dulzura.

―No me importa ¿Sabes? Creo que fue el mejor beso del mundo. Nunca me habían dado uno.

Theo tragó saliva ante aquel candor que le atravesaba el alma de una forma descarnada y paró de golpe tirando de ella hasta que la tuvo lo bastante cerca como para susurrar en su oído.

―Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo besarte, Luna.

La chica ladeó la cabeza y una tierna sonrisa curvó su boca.

―¿De verdad? ―Preguntó en el mismo murmullo bajo.

―Ellos solo me dieron la excusa perfecta.

En aquella ocasión fue Luna la que acarició con sus labios los del Slytherin en un beso suave, casi efímero.

―¿Qué haces esos dos? ―Preguntó Harry bizqueando cuando miró hacia atrás y vio en mitad de las escaleras que cambiaban a ambos jóvenes besándose.

―Pues creo que comiéndose los morros ―Dijo Ginny con brutal sinceridad

Harry sacudió la cabeza y la miró algo pasmado.

―Sí bueno.. de eso ya me he dado cuenta ―Respondió con un carraspeo.

―A mi no me importaría estar haciendo eso ―Masculló la pelirroja.

Harry se atragantó y se colocó las gafas mirándola, anonadado.

―¿Cómo has dicho?

―Que no sé cómo pueden estar ahí haciendo eso ―Volvió a decir ella con inocencia.

―Ah… sí, sí… claro ¡Ron! ―Señaló a los otros con el pulgar y volvió a mirar el mapa. La única persona que parecía estar por el hall era Filch en su oficina. Podrían pasar sin sobresaltos, siempre y cuando los dos tórtolos no decidieran dar el espectáculo en mitad del vestíbulo.

―Vamos ―Le dijo a Ginny y en un alarde de arrojo al más puro estilo Gryffindor, tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de la chica que, para su sorpresa no solo no los retiró si no que los apretó con fuerza, dispuesta a seguirle.

―¿Pero que estáis haciendo?

Blaise se llevó las manos a la cabeza, igual que Ron y empezaron a hacer aspavientos para que los otros les vieran. Su escalera se estaba moviendo y allí se les veía a los dos. Enlazados en el abrazo más bizarro que Blaise había visto, en mitad de una escalera móvil, a la vista de todo aquel que decidiera pasar por allí en aquel momento que, tal y como iba la noche, ya podría ser cualquiera.

―No me lo puedo creer ―Masculló Ron

―Ni yo tampoco, Weasley, ni yo tampoco.

Neville permanecía callado y no los miraba, lo cierto era que Luna le gustaba y la idea de que estuviera besándose con una serpiente declarando abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia él, no le hacía demasiado feliz.

Era una suerte que no hubiera hecho caso a Seamus y se hubiera declarado o habría pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida y eso era mucho decir.

―Maldito loco ―Susurró Blaise sacando la varita y apuntando a su amigo.

―¿Qué haces? ―Preguntó Ron, horrorizado tratando de quitársela de la mano

―¡Quita de en medio, Weasley! ―Dijo Zabinni peleando con el pelirrojo por el control de la varita ―Que tú no seas capaz de hacer un hechizo sin acabar vomitando babosas no quiere decir que los demás seamos tan inútiles ¡Aparta! ―Siseó.

―Eres un idiota, Zabinni ―Espetó Ron ―Además mi varita estaba rota ¡Rota! ¿Qué parte no entendéis?

―Oh, claro que entendemos, Weasley ―Blaise sonrió alegremente y lanzó un flipendo al trasero de Nott que reaccionó al instante separándose de Luna ―Pero es más divertido que la historia de la varita rota ―Le hizo señas a Theodore para que dejaran de hacer el ridículo y siguieron a Potter en dirección a las cocinas.

Cuando bajaron la escalera y llegaron al pasillo que llevaba a la pera que daba acceso al territorio de los elfos los tres grupos se reunieron nuevamente y Ginny susurró.

―Harry, por aquí está la sala común de Hufflepuff ¿No?

Se miraron entre ellos casi con miedo y por acuerdo tácito todos comenzaron a andar muy despacio.

―Quizás sería el momento de hacer tu hechizo perfecto, Nott ―Dijo Harry

―¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si nos estamos moviendo, Potter? ¿Te crees que es como el escudo de un caballero medieval o qué?

―Suponía que no ―Dijo él que seguía aferrando a Ginny de la mano y se negaba a soltarla ―Pero no se me ocurre otra cosa en caso de que algún Hufflepuff salga de ahí ―Murmuró en voz baja señalando un montón de barriles.

―Ernie MacMillan es el prefecto ¿No? ―Preguntó Blaise en el mismo tono bajo.

―Sí ―Respondió Neville ―Y Hannah Abbott.

Luna, que iba detrás de él, les escuchó.

―Ella es una chica un poco rara ―Le dijo a Nott aunque todos la escucharon ―Pero es muy bonita.

―¿Se puede saber que estais haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El grupo entero se paralizó y uno a uno se fueron girando, a unos metros de su destino, a solo unos pasos de las cocinas y tenían que pillarlos.

―¿Harry Potter? ¿Zabinni? ―No dijo más nombres aunque miró a todos, obviamente lo que más le llamaba la atención es que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor anduvieran juntos y a hurtadillas por el sótano sin hincharse a maldiciones ―¿Neville? ―Al llegar al chico se paró y se acercó a él ―¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando aquí?

―Hola Hannah ―Susurró él pasándose la mano por la nuca en un gesto de cansancio ―Ojalá pudiera explicártelo, en serio… pero no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

―¿Qué tal por el principio?

―Acompáñanos a las cocinas ―Intervino Ron sabiendo que habían atrapado la curiosidad de la prefecta lo suficiente como para que les escuchara.

Hannah miró a su alrededor y finalmente fijó los ojos en Harry, ella seguía formando parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore y al mirarla, él supo que no le iba a traicionar antes de oír lo que tenía que decir.

―Está bien, vamos ―Dijo encabezando la marcha y acariciando la pera para que la puerta se abriera al variopinto grupo.

―Que bien ―Dijo Luna sonriente ―Ahora sí estamos todos.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, Neville soltó una risita y Theo suspiró.

Para bien o para mal, miembros de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts entraban juntos a escondidas a las cocinas para llevar a cabo una misión que, según pasaban las horas, le parecía a Harry más necia.

¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, se habían metido todos ellos en semejante lío solo para ir a sacar a Hermione de una torre en la que seguramente, estaba por orden del mismísimo Dumbledore? Cada vez que volvía a pensar sobre ello estaba más seguro de que lo mejor habría sido ir directamente a hablar con el director sobre aquel asunto, al menos de ese modo no estaría metido en aquel follón, ni habría arrastrado a todos aquellos compañeros a esa aventura estúpida y sin sentido.

Pero al girarse y ver todos los ojos puestos en él, se dijo que lo mejor sería callarse lo que pensaba y seguir adelante hasta el final.

―¡Harry Potter!

Dobby, que aún llevaba gorros y calcetines tejidos por Hermione cubriéndole casi por completo, apareció delante de Harry sonriendo ampliamente ―¡Ha venido a ver a Dobby! ¡Dobby está muy feliz de tenerle aquí, Harry Potter, señor! ¿Quiere que Dobby le traiga algo de comer? Y a sus amigos también señor, los amigos de Harry Potter serán siempre bien atendidos por Dobby, señor.

―Hola Dobby ―Dijo Harry poniéndose a la altura del elfo ―No queremos comida, pero queremos pedirte un favor.

―Claro que sí, lo que quiera Harry Potter, señor.

―¿Puedes aparecerte en cualquier parte del castillo, verdad?

―Claro que sí, los elfos podemos ir a cualquier parte, señor.

―¿Podrías llevarme a un lugar, Dobby? Aquí, dentro del castillo.

El elfo se puso firme y le miró con sus enormes ojos como pelotas de tenis brillando por la emoción de la tarea encomendada.

―Por supuesto, Dobby ayudará a Harry Potter siempre que lo necesite, señor.

―Estupendo Dobby, entonces necesito que me lleves a…

―¿Qué te lleve? ―Dijjo Blaise cruzándose de brazos ―De eso nada Potter, hemos venido contigo y todos iremos contigo también.

Absolutamente todos, Ron y Ginny incluidos, secundaron la moción de Zabinni. Incluso Hannah, quien aún no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, votó con alegría por la idea de Blaise y Harry cerró los ojos y asintió, poco dispuesto a batallar con un motín capitaneado por una serpiente rastrera a la que ni siquiera conocía.

―Está bien ―Vámonos todos, entonces.

Se agarraron a Dobby como si fuera un traslador y cerraron los ojos con fuerza.

…

Draco miró a Granger, que aún se aferraba a su túnica arrugada con ambas manos y tembló como eco de la sacudida que recorrió a la chica.

Ya no podía escucharle, sus secretos estarían a salvo… ¿Qué secretos? Le dijo otra voz en su cabeza, ella ya sabía todo lo que él quería esconder, todo salvo la misión que tenía y el motivo por el que estaba aquel año en Hogwarts. Era lo único que había conseguido mantener oculto de ella, lo único que había conseguido guardarse en lo más recóndito de su cabeza.

Pero ¿Qué más daba si ella podía recordar todo lo demás? Lo único que le quedaba era hablar con Snape antes de que Granger saliera de aquella torre, modificar su memoria de modo que aquellas últimas horas no existieran para ella.

Tragó saliva y miró sus ojos castaños.

Una sangre sucia, la mejor amiga de Potter, clara candidata a terminar caída bajo la maldición de algún mortífago, algún mortífago como él…

La había odiado durante tanto tiempo que había terminado convirtiéndose en su némesis, más incluso que el cara rajada y, sin embargo, en aquel momento en que veía sus labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos, no veía a una impura, a una sabelotodo o a una chica desagradable y asexuada como siempre había dicho.

Ella era apetecible, hermosa y tan maleable entre sus manos que no veía el momento de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, luchando consigo mismo, los arraigados principios que mamó desde la cuna con las necesidades del adolescente que era, el miedo contra el pequeño rastro de valor que todo el mundo posee, el corazón contra la razón… Malfoy contra Draco.

―¿Draco?

Ella pronunció su nombre con suavidad y un leve rastro de indecisión. Estaba nerviosa, asustada… y ya no necesitaba escucharla en su cabeza para saberlo, ahora, tras unas horas compartiendo algo más que una pequeña Sala Común, conocía mejor de lo que nunca creyó llegar a conocer a Hermione Granger.

Hermione repitió de nuevo su nombre y Draco ganó la batalla a Malfoy. Sin pensarlo rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí hundiéndose una vez más en aquellos labios que prometían el paraíso, un edén que él jamás pensó descubrir en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Ella era calma, paz y dulzura.

Así, pegado a su cuerpo, mientras engullía su boca una y otra vez, solo podía pensar en que allí, con su más acérrima enemiga, había encontrado el refugio que calmaba la tormenta que arreciaba en su alma atormentada, ella podía calmar cada lágrima y cada miedo. Era la primera vez desde que le impusieron la Marca Tenebrosa, que Draco Malfoy tuvo esperanza.

―¡¿Hermione?! ―Harry y Ron gritaron a la vez

―¿DRACO?


	10. Septima hora 2ªparte

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo.

Podría ser una historia mucho más "creíble" con tiempo. Habría sido un buen long-fic, creo. Peeeero no puede ser así que entramos en la recta final.

Espero que disfrutéis la lectura.

De nuevo gracias por los reviews y el apoyo a este relato.

Besos y abrazos.

AJ

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

**SEPTIMA HORA 2ªPARTE**

Blaise se frotaba los ojos con la mandíbula desencajada mientras Theo y Neville parecían tallados en piedra ante la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos.

Ginny abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla incapaz de tener un solo pensamiento coherente mientras Draco y Hermione se separaban como si alguien invisible hubiera tirado de ellos mandándolos a puntas opuestas de la habitación.

―¿Harry?¿Ron? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ―La voz de la Gryffindor sonó temblorosa

―¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―Gritó Ron ―¡Rescatarte!

―¿Rescatarme? ―Ella frunció el ceño un momento como si no entendiera las palabras, aún demasiado aturdida por el momento pasado con Malfoy… Draco ¡¿_Merlín que habían hecho?!_

―Sí ―Dijo Harry que empezaba a marearse de verdad ―Dime que estaba insuflándote aire, Hermione, que te ha echado amortentia en la bebida o que te estaba atacando y entonces le meteré la varita por el…

―¡Harry! ―Ginny le miró negando con la cabeza y apoyó la mano en el antebrazo del chico para calmarlo. Harry suspiró.

―¡De todas las cosas horribles que podría haber visto esto es lo más asqueroso y lo más…

―¡Ron! ―Ginny intentó calmar a su hermano pero era misión imposible

―…vergonzoso y repugnante de todo el mundo! ―Se pasó las manos por el pelo con una cara de asco que nada tenía que envidiar a la de Narcissa Malfoy ―¡Harry! ¿Ha-Has visto eso? ―Señalaba al lugar que habían ocupado hasta hacía unos instantes Hermione y Malfoy.

―Yo sí ―Matizó Blaise que se empezaba a preguntar en que momento habían entrado en una realidad paralela a la suya ―¿Creéis que Snape nos hizo algo en la última clase? ―Les preguntó en un aterrado susurro.

―Tiene que ser eso ―Estuvo de acuerdo Ron al instante.

Nott puso los ojos en blanco y al más puro estilo Granger les dijo.

―¿Acaso no habéis leído Historia de Hogwarts? Blaise cuantas veces tengo que decirte que el castillo está protegido de…

―¿Has leído Historia de Hogwarts? ―Preguntó Hermione con ojos repentinamente brillantes.

―Por supuesto ―Dijo Nott ―Antes de venir al colegio yo…

―¡Yo también! ―Interrumpió Hermione ―Cuando supe que había sido aceptada en Hog…

―¡Granger!

Malfoy fue incapaz de controlar aquel súbito y desmedido ataque de celos. Porque no se engañaba, eso eran celos provocados por aquellas emociones desatadas y absurdas que le había provocado aquella idiota.

Zabinni se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver como se oscurecía la mirada del Principe de las Serpientes y Ron ahogó una arcada y se dio la vuelta farfullando incoherencias.

―¿Esta celoso? ―Preguntó Ginny con asombro a Harry en un susurro audible.

―No puede ser ―Respondió él.

―Yo diría que sí ―Puntualizó Neville que se asomaba entre ellos.

Hannah, que estaba a su lado y no parecía ser capaz de abrir la boca asintió con solemnidad.

―Theo es mío, Hermione ―Dijo Luna frunciendo levemente el ceño pero con la misma voz dulce de siempre ―Tú puedes quedarte con Malfoy, parecía que os lo estabais pasando bien ¿Verdad? Yo me lo paso bien cuando Theo me besa.

―¿Nott? ―Preguntó Draco alucinado ―¿Con Lunática?

―¡Cállate imbécil! ―Respondió su compañero de casa ―Eras tú el que se estaba comiendo a Granger hace un momento.

_Al menos Lunática era una sangre pura, _se dijo Draco con fastidio, nadie había caído tan bajo como él, perdido entre los brazos de una impura creyendo que era el mejor sitio en el que podía poner a descansar a su maltrecha alma… vomitivo.

La miró y su estómago dio un brinco y burbujeó, como si cientos de duendecillos de Cornualles juguetearan en él.

_¡Oh por Merlín!, _gimió en silencio, _empezaba a hablar como una nenaza._

―Dobby cree que Harry Potter y sus amigos deberían irse, señor ―Dijo la voz del elfo, aguda y temblorosa.

―¿Dobby? ―Malfoy miró al elfo con sorpresa y éste se escondió más tras Harry.

―Dobby es un elfo de Hogwarts ahora Draco Malfoy ―Dijo orgulloso ―Harry Potter me liberó, señor.

Malfoy se había preguntado en más de una ocasión que había sido de aquel elfo que le llevaba chocolate por las noches cuando estaba en Malfoy Manor. No es que le importara su suerte, pero la única vez que había preguntado a su padre, Lucius se pusó de tan mal humor que no volvió a mencionarlo.

―Vale ―Dijo porque parecía que todos esperaban una respuesta.

Dobby pareció encontrar buena la respuesta porque sonrió y tiró de la túnica de Harry.

―Harry Potter debería darse prisa, señor. Alguien sube a la torre.

Todos se miraron y supieron que si no se iban en aquel instante estarían metidos en lios muy muy gordos.

Sin pensar, todos agarraron a Dobby al instante y desaparecieron en el momento en que Severus Snape atravesaba las puertas de la temporal Sala Común.

―Bien ―Dijo con una sonrisa ladina que apenas curvó sus labios ―Veo que no os habéis matado en este rato ―Parecía decepcionado, como si hubiera esperado que Draco le lanzara algún encantamiento a la Gryffindor.

―No ―Dijo Draco mirándole fijamente.

Necesitaba mandarle un mensaje como fuera, que Snape entendiera que no podía dejarla salir de allí sin hacer algo a sus recuerdos, a su memoria… No podía arriesgarse.

―Pero hemos tenido pequeños problemas mentales ―Le dijo con seriedad.

Hermione resopló.

―Desde que naciste los has tenido, Malfoy.

Estaba molesta, con él, con Harry, con Ron y con el mundo. Tan molesta que no prestó atención a las miradas que compartieron alumno y profesor.

―Yo también quiero hablar con Dumbledore, profesor

―Tendréis que permanecer aquí ―Habló de nuevo Snape ―Hasta mañana por la mañana.

Aquello cayó sobre Hermione como una bomba.

―Eso no es posible, señor ―Dijo ella dando un paso adelante ―Es muy importante que hable con Dumbledore ahora mismo.

―Que…lástima ―Dijo con una sonrisa que decía lo contrario ―Porque el director no se encuentra en Hogwarts en este momento.

―Pues con la profesora MacGonagall ―Respondió ella frustrada ―Es importante, profesor.

―Mañana, Granger.

Sin más salió de allí cerrando a su espalda y, solo por si acaso, lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir de allí.

Había ido a decirles que sus pesquisas le habían llevado a creer que los efectos de aquella poción desaparecerían en unas horas si es que no lo habían hecho ya. Pero la mirada de Draco y sus palabras habían sido claras y concisas.

Tenía que informar a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido, necesitaba órdenes sobre como actuar ante los nuevos acontecimientos.

―Por fin solos… otra vez ―Dijo Draco mirando a Granger que parecía querer fusionarse con el muro de la sala.

Desde que aquella panda de idiotas habían aterrizado rompiendo el momento que estaba pasando con ella y mandando al demonio sus planes de desmemorizarla, las cosas habían cambiado levemente.

Esperaba que Snape tuviera alguna idea sobre qué hacer, que fuera verdad lo que decía su tía Bella de que era un traidor, que pudiera ayudarle a salvar a sus padres y el pellejo, pero mientras… Bueno, ella había respondido a su beso ¿Verdad? Y además probablemente, al día siguiente cuando salieran de allí, todo el maldito colegio sabría que había estado comiéndole los morros a la leona en aquella torre. Tal vez si Hannah Abbott no hubiera estado en el variopinto grupo habrían tenido alguna oportunidad, pero aquella chica tenía la lengua un poco larga, MacMillan, Bones y Flint-Fletchey serían los primeros en saber lo ocurrido y de allí era cuestión de horas que el rumor se extendiera como la pólvora.

Se encogió de hombros con elegancia y dio un paso hacia ella.

―Mañana todo el mundo hablará de esto ¿Sabes? ―Rio con cinismo ―Cuando Él se entere… cuando mis padres lo sepan… No sé cómo voy a salir de esta, seguramente diciendo que me acerqué a ti para llevar a cabo la misión que me ha sido encomendada ―Se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró, cansado.

―¿La misión?

―¿Quieres oír una historia, Granger? ―Dijo en un susurro atormentado ―Sé que la única posibilidad que me queda es hablar.

Ella asintió y Draco abrió la boca y las palabras se derramaron de ella con una fluidez que sorprendió a ambos.

Necesitaba contar absolutamente todo, desde el día que Él había aparecido en su casa a la forma en que había castigado a su padre marcando a Draco y mandándole a la misión más suicida de todos los tiempos.

Le habló del armario evanescente, de los mortífagos, de las clases de su tía Bellatrix, de cómo odiaba lo que tenía que hacer, de cómo se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que era todo aquello, de lo estúpida que era la guerra que estaba planeándose en las sombras.

Tenía miedo y no se reprimió en mostrarlo. Quería irse lejos, muy lejos, él no era un Gryffindor y lo último que quería era luchar ¿Qué importaba el mundo mágico o muggle si le mataban antes de poder vivir la paz?

Hermione le escuchaba, aterrorizada por sus palabras, por lo que significaban… Estaba asustada porque era impensable que un chico de sexto curso, mortífago o no, fuera capaz de matar al mejor mago de todos los tiempos ¿En qué estaba pensando Voldemort al mandar a Malfoy a aquella prueba absurda? ¿Matar a un mago al que él mismo temía?

Cuando se lo preguntó, Draco fue brutalmente sincero.

―Quiere castigar a mi padre, Hermione ―Dijo usando su nombre por primera vez fuera de los momentos íntimos que habían compartido ―Espera que falle, por supuesto.

―¿Crees que quiere matarte?

―Al Señor Tenebroso le da igual quien vive o quien muere si con eso consigue la lealtad y el miedo de sus seguidores.

Ella le miró atormentada.

―¿Cómo podéis seguir a alguien tan cruel?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

―Yo no he tenido elección, aunque al principio creo que me cegó la posibilidad del poder… estúpido ―Añadió ―Seguirle es ser su siervo y un Malfoy no debería ser un siervo de nadie.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero lo dejó pasar y se acercó al muchacho que temblaba.

―¿Qué vas a hacer?

Draco sonrió sin humor.

―Hablaré con Dumbledore yo… lo único que pido es que salve a mis padres.

Ella se mordió los labios pensando en que aquello no iba a ser tan fácil para el Slytherin. Si conocía por poco que fuera a Albus Dumbledore, usaría aquella información para el beneficio de todos, igual que hacía con Harry… Esperaba equivocarse pero, si dejaba a un lado los sentimientos imposibles que él había despertado en ella y veía la situación con los ojos de un buen estratega, utilizaría a Draco para espiar al enemigo.

Que Merlín se apiadara de ellos, Hermione no estaba segura de querer que pasara aquello.

Le acarició la mejilla y, por un momento temió que él le apartara la mano con algún insulto doloroso… Años de motivos para pensar así.

Pero él no lo hizo, Draco se empujó contra la mano de ella y la miró con fijeza, muy serio.

―No sé qué me has hecho pero si mañana todos van a hablar de mí…

Se acercó a ella respirando su aliento y la punta de su nariz rozó la de Hermione.

―Besame, Granger ―Dijo aún anclado a su mirada.

―Llamame Hermione ―Respondió ella alcanzando su boca mientras mandaba todo al mismísimo infierno.


	11. Desenlace

Aquí llegamos al capítulo final de la historia.

Espero que os haya gustado y hayais disfrutado de este pequeño fic.

Como dije, voy a intentar ponerme con CAH, pero acabo de enterarme de dos concursos de dos editoriales bastante buenas y quiero participar, pero no con los manuscritos que ya tengo escritos, de modo que tengo dos meses y medio para escribir dos libros! *Estrés*

Gracias! A las que no me conocéis, a las que sí, a las que leéis mis locuras y apoyáis mis historias, sean cuales sean.

Besos y abrazos a todas

**CAPITULO ONCE**

**DESENLACE**

―No me lo puedo creer

Nada más llegar a la cocina Ron se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó los codos en la mesa hundiendo la cara entre las manos

―Es que no me lo puedo creer ―Repitió mientras dos elfos se acercaban raudos a dejar cerca de él sendos platos de galletas de chocolate y enormes trozos de tarta de melaza.

Ron levantó la cabeza y al verlo cogió una enorme galleta y le dio un mordisco.

―Epf que no ef nofmal papfa napfa.

―¿Comiendo se te pasa el disgusto, Ronnie? ―Preguntó su hermana con una mueca de desagrado.

Él siguió comiendo aunque la miró como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó cuando las ganas de meterle la galleta por el gaznate se apoderaron de ella.

―Nunca… ―Blaise se sentó en otra silla cercana aunque él no cogió ninguna galleta, solo se quedó allí, mirando al vacío con la mirada perdida ―Jamás en mi vida…

―Sí ―Murmuró Theo que, al lado de Luna contemplaba a Zabinni como si pudiera leer la memoria ―Yo tampoco.

―Es qué es impensable.

―¿Impensable? ―Dijo Ron que acababa de tragar con ayuda de un buen baso de zumo de calabaza que algún elfo le había dejado cerca de la mano ―Es asqueroso, es imposible. En realidad esto no está pasando ―Terminó con seriedad y cara alelada ―No está pasando ¿Verdad Harry? Cuando nos despertemos todo será como siempre, igual el día ni siquiera ha ocurrido aún.

―Para despertar ―Dijo Neville frunciendo el ceño como si buscara verdaderamente la lógica a las palabras de Ron ―Primero deberíamos dormir ¿No creeis?

―Si ―Dijo Luna bostezando ―Y yo tengo sueño. Sería una buena idea irnos a dormir.

―¿Dormir? ―Zabinni la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto aún más loca ―¿De verdad alguien puede ser capaz de dormir después de ver… eso?

―Yo sí ―Dijo Ron ―Porque estoy seguro de que cuando me despierte todo esto será una pesadilla. Empezando por estar aquí con todos vosotros.

―Yo no quiero que sea una pesadilla ―Murmuró Luna con tristeza mirando a Theo.

Nott observó a Weasley como si pudiera fulminarle con los ojos y acarició la mejilla de la Ravenclaw.

―Es un sueño, Luna ―Dijo con voz meliflua haciendo que Ron y Blaise hicieran una mueca de desagrado ―Pero cuando despiertes seguirá siéndolo porque estaré contigo.

Ginny suspiró. Nunca pensó que aquel Slytherin fuera tan romántico.

―Qué bonito ―Dijo Luna más alegre y miró a los demás sonriendo

―¿Por qué se estaban besando Malfoy y Granger? ―Preguntó Hannah que parecía haber encontrado de pronto la voz ―¿Por qué estaban allí escondidos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Algunos se encogieron de hombros, pero Neville se acercó a ella y se sentaron en la otra punta de la mesa con las cabeza muy juntas mientras el chico le contaba todo lo que sabía desde que había salido de su castigo pringado de tinta de la cabeza a los pies.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―Preguntó Ginny a Harry ―No parecía que Hermione necesitara ser salvada ―Le dijo en un murmullo irónico. Y cerró la boca cuando Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

―Lo siento ―Harry suspiró ―Es que aún no puedo entender que hacían…

―Harry, se besaban ¿Sabes? Eso de meter la lengua en la boca de otra persona y…

―¡Ginny!

―¡Harry!

Ambos se miraron y él no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran los labios de la pelirroja. Sin darse cuenta se acercaron despacio, muy despacio, como si una fuerza mayor que ellos mismos les impeliera a ello.

―¿Harry que hacemos?

La voz de Ron hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Ginny farfulló en voz baja con fastidio y Harry se sonrojó y se colocó las gafas girándose para mirar a los demás.

―Supongo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir.

―¿Así sin más? ―Preguntó Ron

Blaise secundó la moción con premura.

―Eso ¿Así sin más? ¡Eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger!

Parecía tan sinceramente horrorizado que Harry casi sonrió. Casi.

―Sí, creo que de eso nos hemos dado cuenta todos Zabinni.

El chico se despeinó con las manos pero siguió mirando al Gryffindor con los ojos extraviados.

―No no, Potter. Mal-foy y Gran-ger ―Repitió como si Harry fuera estúpido y no lo hubiera entendido a la primera.

―Nos di-mos cuen-ta ―Repitió Harry del mismo modo

―Si hubiera llegado a aquella torre y me hubiese encontrado al Señor Tenebroso jugando Gobstones con Albus Dumbledore no me hubiera sorprendido tanto como lo hice al ver a esos dos ―Apuntó Theo

Los demás le dieron la razón pero siguieron en silencio.

―Harry tiene razón ―Ginny suspiró ―Además es posible que Hermione y Malfoy ya estén en las salas comunes ―Cuando la miraron se encogió de hombros ―Llegaba Snape ¿No? Seguramente fue para decirles que ya podían marcharse a sus respectivas casas.

―Tienes razón ―Dijo Harry ―Tal vez podamos hablar con ella en la Sala Común.

Ron se levantó rápidamente y cogió otras dos galletas antes de acercarse a su amigo.

―Dejame a mi la capa, Harry ―Susurró para que los demás no le escucharan ―Si Lavender está allí no quiero que me pille o me despellejará los labios y me escuecen un montón.

Harry sonrió pero asintió discretamente.

―Supongo que debería deciros que lo mejor sería no hablar de lo que ha pasado esta noche, con nadie ―Añadió mirando a Abbott, bastante preocupado de que se lo soltara a Susan nada más llegar a su dormitorio.

―Nadie iba a creerme ―Dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros ―¿De verdad crees que alguien creería una sola palabra?

―Ni aunque yo ratificara la historia ―Estuvo de acuerdo Nott ―Conseguiríamos que nos tomaran por locos ―Soltó una seca carcajada ―¿El Principe de Slytherin besando a una sangre sucia?

―No no ―Blaise se unió a la risa histérica ―A la amiga de Potter ¡A Granger! Eso es mucho peor, no es una sangre sucia cualquiera.

―¡No la llames así! ―Bramó Ron que agarró una de las galletas con la boca solo para tomar fuertemente su varita

―¿Pero acaso no es cierto? ―Soltó Theo ―No lo de la sangre ―Se apresuró a decir ante la mirada que le lanzó Luna ―Si no… ¡Venga ya! ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que pensaría todo el colegio si nos encontraran aquí, a nosotros, juntos y hablando de que Malfoy y Granger se estaban besando como locos hace unos minutos?

De pronto se escuchó un gritito y todos se giraron hacia la puerta desde la que una ojiplática MacGonagall les contemplaba a todos con espanto.

―¿Qué acaba usted de decir señor Nott? ―Masculló señalándole con un tembloroso dedo ―¿Y qué hacen todos aquí? ¡Por Gryffindor! ―Su rostro volvió a la misma expresión de severidad de siempre ―Vengan conmigo ―Gruñó señalando el vano de la puerta.

Uno a uno fueron acercándose y según los veía pasar, más confundida parecía. Theo y Luna iban tomados de la mano y eso no pasó desapercibido para la profesora de Transformaciones que parecía ciertamente anonadada. Harry había vuelto a agarrar a Ginny y Blaise y Ron iban hablando del lío en el que acababan de meterse por culpa de los dos idiotas de la torre. Por su parte Hannah y Neville, cerrando la fila de alumnos, se veían sonrojados e incómodos.

―Dos prefectos ―Murmuró con incredulidad ―No quiero ni pensar…

¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín habían llegado aquellos alumnos a la torre dónde estaban Granger y Malfoy? ¿Por qué estaban todos ellos juntos? ¿Slytherins? ¿Con Gryffindors? Y lo peor de todo ¿Qué decían de que los habían encontrado besándose? ¡Circe bendita!

―Al despacho de Dumbledore ―Dijo con severidad.

Y todos, cabizbajos y conscientes de que su aventura nocturna había llegado a su fin de la forma más brusca y terrible, caminaron hacia la gárgola de piedra que daba acceso al despacho del director de Hogwarts.

…

―¿Qué está pasando, Draco? ―Preguntó Hermione rompiendo el beso cuando él la atrajo hacia sí y la sentó en su regazo.

Malfoy la miró, consciente de pronto de quien era la chica que tenía entre sus brazos y se estremeció.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Que sabía él! Debía de sentirse asqueado de estar besándola una y otra vez, bebiendo de su boca como un sediento bebería de un manantial para calmar su sed. No tendría que estar allí, ardiendo por sentir el tacto de su piel y de sus labios, vibrando con cada inhalación de su olor, por cada sonido que arrancaba con sus manos…

Debería estar en la Sala de los Menesteres, arreglando el armario que serviría de puerta trasera al ejército del Señor Tenebroso, debería estar cumpliendo la misión que Él le había encomendado.

Pero en lugar de eso estaba allí, perdido en una burbuja atemporal, con aquella bruja de sangre impura que hacía que su alma se sintiera libre y en paz.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Que Draco Malfoy había terminado convertido en un traidor a la sangre de la manera más absurda y sorprendente.

―¿Qué más da? ―No estaba preparado para decir abiertamente todo aquello, para poner en palabras lo bajo que había caído, lo bajo que había llevado el apellido Malfoy .

Hermione clavó sus ojos castaños en los suyos y él supo que ella entendía. Que no hacía falta que hablara porque, aunque ya no estaba en su mente, ella lo conocía.

―¿Y cuándo dejemos esta torre? ―Preguntó temerosa. Si tenía que volver a esperar de él insultos y desplantes quería estar preparada, quería empezar a acorazar desde ya su corazón.

―¿Qué esperas que suceda, Hermione? ―Draco suspiró, cansado ―Una guerra se está fraguando ahí fuera. Tú eres hija de muggles… yo soy hijo de Lucius Malfoy ―Le mostró la Marca ―Soy un mortífago. El Ministerio me mandaría a Azkaban, Él me mataría… Lo único sensato es seguir igual que siempre… Negar todo lo que digan, olvidar que esto ocurrió.

Hermione tragó saliva y le miró.

¿Podría olvidar aquellas horas con él? ¿Aquellos sentimientos que desconocía y Malfoy había despertado en su cuerpo?

Sabía que era lógico lo que él decía, que era imposible que estuvieran juntos de ningún modo. Pero aun así…

Suspiró y se acurrucó contra él, acariciando su pálido cuello con ternura, sonriendo cuando la piel de Draco se erizó bajo su roce.

Al menos tenían aquella noche, tendrían unas horas que nadie podría quitarles y después… después el destino se encargaría.

…

―Cucurucho de regaliz ―Dijo MacGonagall a la gárgola. Y cuando esta giró, dejó que con Potter en cabeza, toda la fila de alumnos subiera delante de ella.

Al llegar arriba golpeó la puerta con la aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo y esperó a que la voz del director se escuchara al otro lado.

―Pase, pase… Profesora MacGonagall que grata sorpresa, le estaba diciendo a Severus que…

Se quedó en silencio cuando Harry entró, seguido de Ginny y Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabinni, Luna Lovegodd, Theodore Nott, Neville Longbotton y Hannah Abbott.

Snape parpadeó con evidente incredulidad y Dumbledore se recostó en su silla de respaldo alto, entrelazando sus dedos y mirando a los muchachos por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

―Vaya que… inesperada y sorprendente, visita de medianoche.

MacGonagall se cerró su bata de cuadros escoceses y les miró frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

―Encontré a… todos estos alumnos en las cocinas.

―¿Juntos? ―Preguntó sin poder contenerse Snape a quien no le cabía en la cabeza que pudieran compartir el mismo espacio sin lincharse a maldiciones.

―Juntos, sí.

―¿Algún duelo? ―Volvió a preguntar antes de darse cuenta.

―Ninguno, profesor Snape… Estaban… ―Se colocó las gafas y se arregló el pelo, incómoda ―Comiendo y… hablando.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry vio que Snape guiñaba un ojo de forma extraña. Como si algún tic se le hubiera puesto allí al escuchar aquello.

―Bien ¿Una reunión de amigos? ―Preguntó Dumbledore amablemente ante la estupefacta mirada de los otros dos profesores.

―Ehhhh ―Harry se quedó callado incapaz de hablar.

Nott miró la mano que tenía unida a la de Luna llamando de ese modo la atención de Snape que estuvo a punto de atragantarse por la sorpresa.

―Algo así ―Soltó el Slytherin.

―Podría decirse ¿No? ―Ginny miró a Zabinni quien no perdió oportunidad para hacerle un guiño coqueto y lanzarle una sonrisa arrolladora.

―Sí ―Dijo

Ron se encogió de hombros pero no lo negó y Neville y Hannah asintieron tímidamente.

―Estos alumnos ―Volvió a decir la profesora MacGonagall ―Han estado en la _torre._

―Nosotros estábamos en las cocinas ―Soltó Blaise con desparpajo, mintiendo sin que se le moviera un solo pelo ―Usted nos vio allí.

―Sí, es cierto ―Dijo MacGonagall irritada ―Pero también les oí, señor Zabinni.

―¿Qué fue lo que oíste, Minerva? ―Preguntó Dumbledore con serenidad

―El joven Nott decía que acababan de ver a Malfoy a Granger hacía unos minutos… ―Miró a Snape como si esperara una reacción violenta de él o para compartir la incredulidad de lo que iba a decir ―besándose.

Los muchachos esperaron las reacciones de los demás, pero parecía que el silencio se había apoderado del despacho de Dumbledore.

Después un extraño sonido rompió aquella calma antinatural y todos se volvieron a mirar al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Parecía que tratara de reírse, aunque más bien cualquiera podría pensar que se estaba ahogando.

―¿Malfoy y Granger? ―Preguntó contemplando a MacGonagall ―Si eso es cierto me comeré mi varita ―Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Harry… ―Dumbledore contemplaba al chico que parecía reacio a mirarle a los ojos ―Me temo que la sinceridad es el único camino en circunstancias como esta ―Sonrió comprensivo y alzó las cejas invitándole a hablar ―¿Tienes algo que decir?

Harry suspiró y escucharon a Blaise murmurando.

―Maldito honor Gryffindor.

―Sí ―Dijo Harry encontrando un extraño placer en aquello que sin duda les metería en un lío aún mayor ―Que el profesor Snape puede empezar a comerse su varita.

Ron y Ginny ahogaron una carcajada e incluso Blaise tuvo que sonreir ante las palabras del chico.

―¿Cómo dices, Potter? ―Siseó Snape.

―Lo que dijo Nott era cierto, profesor ―Harry ignoró a su ex profesor de pociones y habló a su director.

―De modo que llegaron a la torre ―No pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel muchacho era leal, persistente y capaz de hacer grandes cosas, era una suerte que estuviera de su parte, porque dentro de poco sería mucha la responsabilidad que recayera sobre sus jóvenes hombros ―Impresionante… aunque imprudente ―Le guiñó un ojo a Harry con complicidad.

Snape parecía furioso y MacGonagall sorprendida por la reacción del director.

―¿Puedo preguntar cómo?

Harry miró al suelo. No pensaba delatar a Dobby bajo ningún concepto. Dumbledore pareció entenderlo porque dio una palmada y dijo:

―Creo que cada jefe de casa debería encargarse del castigo ―Dijo mirando a los dos profesores ―Minerva, te ruego que mañana avises a Pomona y a Filius. Creo que deambular por los pasillos del colegio pasada la hora en la que deberías estar en vuestras casas aún se castiga ¿Verdad?

Harry sonrió ante la forma de dejar claro que el castigo solo debía ser por no estar en sus Salas Comunes y se preparó para irse.

―Una cosa más ―Dumbledore miró a MacGonagall ―El señor Potter cumplirá su castigo conmigo, si no te importa ―Sonrió cuando ella asintió, confundida y les dio permiso para irse ―Severus, quédate por favor.

Cuando todos los demás se fueron Snape miró al director y sacudió la cabeza.

―Ya es demasiado lo que va a cargar el joven Potter ―Dijo Albus cuando vio que iba a decir algo sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Snape, pese a todo, se calló porque sabía que era cierto. Después de todo no deseaba la muerte del hijo de Lily y aunque jamás lo admitiría, le apenaba la idea de que tuviera que morir.

―Qué hay de Draco ―Preguntó volviendo al tema sobre el que discutían antes de la intromisión.

―Creo que todo tiene que seguir tal y como acordamos. ―Dijo con seriedad.

―¿Y qué pasará con él?

Dumbledore suspiró, se llevó la varita a la sien y tiró del pensamiento echándolo al pensadero que tenía frente a él, sobre el escritorio.

―Me temo, Severus, que las elecciones del joven Malfoy son únicamente suyas. Si de verdad ha elegido obrar correctamente solo nos queda protegerle y servirnos de él y de sus ganas de ser redimido.

―¿Insinúas que sea como yo? ¿Quieres mandarle al lado del Señor Tenebroso como un espía? ¡Albus tiene solo dieciséis años!

―También Potter, Severus. Y su carga es tan pesada como lo será la de Draco si la toma en consideración. Su ayuda podría ser decisiva en esta guerra.

―No es un camino fácil.

―Y tú lo sabes bien, querido amigo ―Albus sonrió con amabilidad ―Si lo que ha dicho Harry sobre la señorita Granger y él es cierto… todo podría ser incluso más fácil. Ella tendrá que ayudarnos también, guardar secretos complicados pero creo que es capaz de hacerlo.

Snape cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, maldiciendo la hora en que su vida había acabado siendo solo la de un peón manejado en un juego de poder tan antiguo como el tiempo.

¿Más fácil? Lo más seguro era que su joven pupilo acabara como él, viendo como Granger terminaba en brazos de cualquiera de aquellos dos estúpidos, solo y abandonado a su suerte.

―Se lo diré ―Dijo con aspereza.

―Pero no hoy, Severus. Hoy será mejor que les dejemos solos… Tal vez sea la última oportunidad que tengan.


	12. Epílogo

Muajajaja

Quería dejarlo ahí un poco, a ver cuántas de vosotras os acordabais de todo mi árbol genealógico antes de subir el epílogo, pero no lo hare para que veáis lo buena que soy!.

Obviamente no podía dejarlo así! ¿Cómo iba a dejar semejante final? Si yo leyera este fic y me dejaran así no diría nada bonito acerca de la autora!

Así que aquí tenéis el epílogo, espero que os guste y ahora sí me voy a despedir.

Besos y hasta siempre.

AJ

**EPÍLOGO**

Cuando Ron se marchó junto a su familia para velar a Fred una vez más, Hermione se acercó a Harry y se sentó a su lado mirando al vacío.

―Todo ha terminado ―Repitió una vez más como si aún no fuera capaz de creerlo.

―Sí ―él sonrió y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella ―Pero me pregunto si el precio no ha sido demasiado alto.

―¿Demasiado alto? ―Hermione sonrió con tristeza y miró al cielo dejando que la brisa acariciara su rostro sucio y dolorido ―Estabas dispuesto a morir tú mismo, Harry. ¿Hubieras pensado que era un precio justo?

Él no dudó en contestar

―Sí. Si con eso hubiese podido salvar a todos los demás.

Pensaron en Fren, en Remus y Tonks, en Dumbledore, en Snape… eran tantos… tantos los que habían caído en aquella batalla que había destrozado Hogwarts…

Pero el mundo era libre, sería un buen lugar para comenzar de cero, cuando las heridas cicatrizaran, cuando el dolor se atenuara y pudieran celebrar la caída de Voldemort.

―¿Qué ocurrió con las lágrimas de Snape? ―Preguntó Hermione

Harry suspiró y le contó lo que había visto.

―Tú lo sabías ¿Verdad? Siempre has sabido que Draco era una parte de la Orden, al igual que Snape.

Hermione asintió sintiendo un nudo de congoja en la garganta.

―Lo hizo por ti, igual que Snape lo hizo por… por mi madre.

―No lo creo ―Dijo ella con sencillez ―No por mi, creo que hizo lo que creyó que sería mejor… para él.

―¿Eso crees, Granger?

Draco se había separado de sus padres cuando les vio salir y se había acercado a ellos sigilosamente.

―Malfoy ―Susurró Hermione levantándose.

Harry hizo lo mismo y se sacudió los pantalones, incómodo.

―Yo… ahmmm creo que voy a ir a buscar a Ginny.

Malfoy señaló tras él con el pulgar

―Creo que ella también te busca, Potter.

A lo lejos vieron una cabellera pelirroja que se acercaba a la carrera y Harry se apresuró a ir hacia ella con celeridad. Nada podría ayudarle más en aquel momento que abrazar a Ginny y sentirse nuevamente en casa.

Hermione miró a Draco y las emociones parecieron avasallarla una tras otra.

Había tenido tanto miedo, miedo por él, por ella, por ambos…

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla ennegrecida y Draco la paró con el pulgar mientras con la otra mano agarraba la muñeca de la chica para levantar la manga del jersey y ver la marca que su tía había grabado sobre su piel. La acarició y tembló.

―Lo siento, Hermione ―Dijo en un susurro tan bajo que la chica creyó haberlo imaginado. Le vio tragar saliva y de nuevo aquellos ojos como plata líquida la miraron ―Quise hacer algo… lo que fuera pero… ―Dejó salir el aire de golpe y la soltó como si se hubiera quemado. Se pasó los dedos por entre los platinados cabellos y maldijo con brusquedad ―¡No podía hacer nada! Pensé… ¡Por un momento creí que iba a matarte en mi maldita casa!

Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando los puños.

―Quise matarla, a todos ellos… empezando por mi padre ¿En qué me convierte eso?

Hermione que seguía llorando en silencio, se acercó por detrás y apoyó la frente en su espalda, nada más. No le tocó, no le abrazó como deseaba hacer. Solo se apoyó en él llorando sin emitir un solo sonido.

―En un hombre, Draco ―Dijo tan despacio como él había pedido su perdón.

Muy lentamente, el chico se relajó hasta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de rendición.

Se dio la vuelta y la tomó por los hombros clavando en ella su mirada.

―Ahora todo ha terminado ―Dijo en un ronco murmullo

―Lo sé ―Respondió ella.

Draco sonrió sin humor y pasó el pulgar por su mandíbula.

―Eres heroína de guerra

―Los héroes son los que han muerto. Los que han dado su vida porque nosotros tengamos paz.

―Yo soy un mortífago traidor… a unos y a otros.

―Harry y yo testificaremos, Draco, tenemos pruebas ―Dijo pensando en los recuerdos de Snape.

Él dejó resbalar las manos por los brazos de ella hasta tomarle las manos.

―Tus padres nos miran ―Dijo Hermione repentinamente ruborizada al darse cuenta de que los Malfoy estaban en la puerta mirándoles impresionados.

―No me importa. Ya no me importa nadie, Hermione. Dime que nada ha cambiado y enfrentaré a todos, a ellos, al Ministerio y a Azkaban, con la frente en alto.

Ella quiso reir ¿Cuándo había bajado la frente Draco Malfoy?

―Todo ha cambiado ―Respondió.

Ante aquellas palabras él se congeló y soltó sus manos. Pero Hermione se apresuró a cogerlas de nuevo.

―Todos hemos cambiado y las cosas ya no son como eran pero si estás dispuesto a enfrentarlos conmigo…

―Lo estoy

Dijo él recordando la conversación que tuvo con Snape mientras aprendía mejor el arte de la Oclumancia, cuando le contó sobre la madre de Potter y su vida. Él no iba a dejarla escapar, no sin luchar por ella.

―Bien ―La chica sonrió y sin más acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y le abrazó con fuerza, pegándose a él como lo había hecho aquella noche, una eternidad atrás.

―¿Draco? ―Narcissa le llamó con la voz trémula y él aferró la mano de Hermione y caminó hacia ellos con la misma arrogancia de siempre ―Ella es Hermione Granger, madre ―Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ―Y tengo pensado compartir con ella tanto tiempo como esté dispuesta a tolerarme.

Ninguno de los Malfoy fueron capaces de responder. La madre de Draco la miraba como si fuera un misterio que desentrañar y Lucius como si fuera un bicho que aplastar.

―Es tu vida, Draco ―Dijo Narcissa con suavidad. Al fin y al cabo era una madre y amaba a su hijo tanto como cualquiera. ―No ―Dijo cuando Lucius fue a hablar ―Nada tienes que decir al respecto. Ni tú ni yo. Ya hiciste demasiado por él, Lucius.

No iba a olvidar tan fácilmente porque su hijo, su único hijo estaba marcado como un cerdo, como había estado a punto de perderle por aquella estúpida guerra. Si ahora Draco había mandado al infierno las creencias familiares había sido culpa de ellos, por abocarle a aquello con sus valores anticuados. El mundo había cambiado y más les valía cambiar con el.

Se alejó de su hijo seguida por su esposo y se paró delante del cuerpo de Nymphadora Tonks.

Su sobrina.

Recordó a Andrómeda y un nudo de angustia se asentó en su garganta.

¿Cúando se había convertido en su madre? ¿Cuándo había perdido su humanidad? Se habían equivocado tanto que era increible que finalmente su mundo se hubiera salvado de verdad.

―Cissy ―Siseó Lucius ―Es una sangre sucia.

―Me da igual ―Dijo ella con violencia ―Ya ha sufrido bastante. Mi hijo será feliz, ya sea con una pura, una impura o un hipogrifo, Lucius.

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida al escucharles y se acercó más a Theo.

―¿Draco Malfoy se ha enamorado de un hipogrifo? ―Preguntó bajito

Blaise soltó una carcajada y se sentó al otro lado de la rubia

―No lo creo, me parece ―Dijo señalando hacia la puerta con la barbilla ―Que finalmente Granger lo pescó.

―Asqueroso ―Ron se acercó y se quedó de pie al lado del moreno ―Sigo diciendo que es asqueroso.

―Siento lo de tu hermano, Weasley ―Zabinni le tendió la mano y él la aceptó ―Gracias.

―¿Dónde está Potter? ―Preguntó Theo.

Ron resopló.

―Desapareció con Ginny hace un rato.

―Lastima ―Dijo Blaise con un suspiro ―Está buena tu hermana.

―Zabinni…

―¿Qué? Tengo ojos en la cara.

Neville y Hannah llegaron magullados y tomados de la mano, cojeando y algo maltrechos.

―Hoy has luchado bien, Longbottom ―Musitó Nott.

―Todos lo hemos hecho ―Respondió él sin más.

Y mientras el sol caía y Hogwarts lloraba a sus muertos, la esperanza del mundo mágico nació una vez más, gracias a la valentía, al coraje, al amor y sí, también a la amistad.

Porque los grandes cambios comienzan por cosas pequeñas, aunque tenga la culpa una poción mal hecha y una serie de desafortunados incidentes.


End file.
